


Searching For You

by Moxley_Mox018



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Cute, Deja Vu, Eventual relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Searching, Seth’s the dad but doesn’t know, Slow Burn, Smut, ambrollins - Freeform, dean has a baby, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxley_Mox018/pseuds/Moxley_Mox018
Summary: After a one night stand over nine months ago, Dean’s left with a precious baby girl. The only problem is that he doesn’t know who the dad is. In fact, he can’t remember anything about that night. So while he’s still pregnant, he starts daily vlogs to help other men in his situation but also in hopes that he’ll find his baby daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

Ella Grace Ambrose came into the world on August 3rd at 2:36 am, and Dean couldn’t have been happier. His little princess was finally here, nuzzled safely into his arms. The whole scene may have seemed perfect to anyone else, but there was one significant part that was off. The sweet little girl didn’t have both of her dads.

Dean was stunned when he had first found out he was pregnant. He didn’t think that was possible at all, but all his symptoms had matched the ones he read on WebMD. It was after that, that he made the ultimate decision to see a doctor, and sure enough, there was a baby growing inside of him. A baby that came as a result of a one night stand from that fateful night almost three weeks before that would change the life of the 23 year old forever.

That night, after celebrating his best friends engagement, he left the club with a man. Dean couldn’t remember who it was for the life of him. He had been trying to remember anything about that night for more than nine months now, but nothing. He knew for a fact that it couldn’t have been anyone close to him or else they would have stayed instead of fleeing, leaving Dean all by his lonesome when he awoke the next morning with a sore ass and a wicked hangover.

Some nights, he had made himself angry trying to recall anything about that night, or about the mysterious sperm donor that changed his life forever. So while he was pregnant, Dean had started a vlog. He had two intentions when he had first started the thing. The first was to give advice to any other male or female in the same situation as him, and the second in hopes of finding the father. 

The second option wasn’t going too well for him, considering no male had reached out to him in any way. 

He sighed to himself as he looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms, her dark hair sticking out from under her light pink beanie. She had been quite the pleasant baby so far in the two days she’s been around. She slept most of the first night, only waking up when she wanted to be fed or to get comfortable in a different position. 

He remembered back to when he first held her, and it was as if he had fallen in love. All those contractions and bodily pain he had been through over the months had been so worth it, even if he didn’t have her other father to share his joy with. He knew that him alone, along with his mom, would spoil the shit right out of the little girl. 

He carefully reached over to the bed table beside him, grabbing his phone. It was time for his followers to finally meet his pride and joy. His little Ella Grace. 

He smiled as he started a video. “Hey guys, the time has finally come.. welcome Ella Grace to the world..” he cradled the baby a bit closer so she was in the frame. He may not have the baby daddy, but at least he was blessed with his little bundle of joy. And to Dean, she was all he’d ever need.

**************************

Seth Rollins let out a huff as he pulled his shirt off. The room felt ten times hotter then before after he finished his usual afternoon workout with his buddy, Marek. He wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt before he tossed it on the floor.

“You up for drinks tonight man?,” the 22 year old asked the older male.

Marek shook his head “Can’t.. promised I’d spend some time with the girlfriend before the baby comes here in a few weeks. Maybe we can tomorrow night?”

Seth sighed “I work tomorrow night, but it’s alright. Guess it wouldn’t hurt to spend the night at home with my mom.”

He felt a pat on the back as he sat up “you should consider finding someone Seth, you’d be a lot happier.”

Seth let out a chuckle “and how do you suggest I go about that marek?”

He looked over as his friend sat on the bench opposite of his. “Well I don’t know, try putting yourself out there more. It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

Seth considered his friends words. He agreed that he did need someone, but he was afraid of the rejection that comes with relationships. He was used to the occasional hookups that he had with other males that he met at the club, but he wanted more. He was just too afraid to try.

“I’ll take your word for it bud,” he said softly as he picked his sweaty body up from the bench. “See you tomorrow?”

Marek nodded as he got up as well, “Yeah, I’ll see you same time, same place.”

Seth smiled lightly as he gathered his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He so couldn’t wait to go home and get in the shower. His body was achy and he was sure the hot water would ease a bit of his pain.

He stepped out into the sticky August air. It was still hot out for the most part, but Seth really couldn’t wait for fall. He loved curling up in bed with a cup of tea and just relaxing. 

He slipped his earbuds into his ears before turning on a song by one of his favorite pop punk artists, “A Day to Remember”, as he walked the couple blocks to his house. He hummed along to the song as he walked, the sound of the guitar calming him.

He made it home moments later to find his mothers car in the driveway. Most guys his age would already be moved out of their parents house, but not Seth. He enjoyed being around his mom. She was like his second best friend, besides Marek of course.

Seth smiled as he walked in to his mom greeting him. “Hi momma” he smiled and kissed her cheek. “I’m gonna shower real fast.” He spoke before he disappeared up into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes later, he found himself down on the couch watching something on the tv while his mom sat watching a video on her iPad.

“You remember that boy I told you about that was pregnant?” She said as she started another video.

“What about him?”, seth asked as he glanced over at her.

“He had his baby, and she’s the most precious thing.. look at her baby..”, his mom smiled as she passed him the iPad.

Seth took a glance at the screen. He had to admit, the sleeping little baby was indeed precious. She had dark brown hair underneath a pink beanie, and the cutest most chubbiest cheeks he’d ever seen. Her dad was easy on the eyes as well. Seth took in the man’s icy blue eyes and dimpled cheeks. Something about him seemed oddly familiar, as if he’d seen him around somewhere.

“Mama, what did you say his name was again?”, Seth asked as he passed the iPad back.

“His names Dean Ambrose,” she said, making him think harder. The name sounded so familiar, yet Seth just couldn’t remember. It was gonna piss him off until he figured it out.

Little did Seth know, that he knew this man more than he realized. He had ultimately helped create the sleepy little peanut in his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth finds himself watching Dean’s vlogs more and more over the next few weeks. Renee helps Dean sort out his feelings.

Over the course of next two weeks, Seth had taken a real interest in Dean’s vlogs. He had started with the first one, which was when Dean had announced his pregnancy up until now. He had to admit, he found it quite interesting how a man could carry a baby to full term. In a way, he also found it adorable. He loved seeing the way Dean’s face lit up when it came to his daughter. It made Seth almost wish that he had that. 

He also took an interest in it in hopes that he’ll figure out exactly why Dean looked so familiar. He sat and pondered for hours on end, thinking about his options, but he just couldn’t remember for the life of him. 

He let out a sigh as he rounded the corner, making it to the gym. Working out wasn’t really something he wanted to do today, mainly because he was still unbelievably sore from yesterday, but also because he wasn’t in the right state of mind.

Marek could sense something was off with his friend as soon as he walked through the door. His usually bubbly and excited pal was anything but today. He watched as he shuffled in, his feet making a scuffing noise against the padded floor.

“Hey man.. everything alright,” Marek greeted Seth.

A shrug and a grunt was Seth’s response. He dropped his bag to the floor and took a seat on the bench. 

“You sure you’re okay Seth? You seem a bit off..”, Marek spoke softly, sitting across from the dark haired man.

Once again, a shrug from Seth along with a quiet “not really.” Marek frowns a bit and sat a hand on his friends shoulder. 

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked slowly

Seth sighed. “I just feel lonely man.. You have Emily AND a baby on the way. And me? I don’t have anything. I don’t have a boyfriend. I don’t have a baby on the way. All I have is a my mom and my yorkie. I’m tired of fucking around with guys at the bar while I’m completely hammered. I want something meaningful.. You know?”

He slowly looked up to meet his friend’s eyes. He bit the inside of his lip nervously as he awaited Marek’s answer. He nodded lightly before he started to talk.

“Seth.. buddy.. you gotta get yourself out there.. Try making an account on a dating website or something. Go out and spend some time in other places besides the bar to meet people. But hear me when I say that you’ll find someone. Who could resist you? You’re fucking man candy.” Marek teased, earning a slight smile from Seth.

“I guess you’re right..”, he blushed a little as he played with his fingers.

“Speaking of Emily though, she’s been watching that dudes vlogs that you’ve been watching. What’s his name again?”

“Oh.. you mean Dean? Does she like them?,” Seth looked over at him.

“Oh yeah, she loves them. She’s been learning a lot from him. That and she thinks his daughter is the cutest thing on the planet.”

“She is pretty cute.”

“Something tells me you think her daddy’s a bit cute too,” Marek’s lips turned upward into a smirk, making Seth blush a dark shade of red. “And I can also see that I’m right, aren’t I?” 

Seth playfully punched his should “fuck you man.. there’s nothing wrong with liking him.”

“Never said there was.. you should slide into his DMs. I heard he’s from around the area.”

“Marek I just can’t slide into his DMs..”

“Who said you couldn’t?” 

“He just had a baby, I don’t even know if he’s single. I mean, he obviously has a baby daddy,” Seth rambled.

“Seth. Listen to yourself here. I’m not saying to propose marriage to him, I’m just saying to try and make small talk. Get to know him as a friend. God knows you can use more of those too.” Marek smirked, making Seth pout.

Marek did have a point though, leaving Seth contemplating things. If he were to possibly slide up and leave Dean a message, he could have a chance to be making another friend. On the other hand, he could be completely ignored by Dean. After all, he only knew Dean through his videos. He wasn’t exactly sure though. Then there was something else that had peaked Seth’s curiosity, the baby daddy. 

In all of Dean’s videos, the other father was never present. That and there was the simple fact that he was never mentioned. Something about the situation didn’t make sense to Seth, as if there was more to it than Dean was letting on. How was he supposed to know though? He was just the guy watching Dean’s videos anytime one came out. He was hopelessly addicted..

Maybe Marek’s idea wasn’t too bad of one after all. There’s only one way to find out, Seth thought to himself, and he was sure as hell going to give it a shot.

********************************************

 

Dean couldn’t believe that two whole weeks had passed since his baby girl had came into the world. His sweet little girl was such a blessing to have around, not only to him, but to his mom and his best friend, Renee.

Speaking of Renee, his best friend was sat beside him on his couch, eyes glued to his laptop. Dean watched over her shoulder as Ella laid on his chest, fast asleep and snoring softly.

“What’re you doing Nee?,” he asked curiously as he watched her search through his comments.

“Oh just managing your account,” she replied as she scrolled through the comments on his latest video, replying to a few. “You’ve got quite the fan base now, D.” He watched a small smile appear on her face.

“I may have a fan base, but still no baby daddy,” Dean mumbled to himself as he looked down at the sleeping baby on his chest. He watched as her little lips curled up into a slight smile and he swore he felt his heart melt a little. 

Renee watched him with a fond smile on her face. She loved seeing this gentler side of Dean. Even though she had known him since they were both 14, she had no idea it existed until Ella was born. 

As they grew up, Dean had always been ornery, getting into some kind of trouble everyday. Whether it had been making moaning noises during class, or starting food fights during lunch, Dean was always up to something.

At one point they had been in a relationship, but had soon realized that they made better friends. That was also around the time Dean had been exploring his sexuality a bit more, realizing that he was more attracted to guys. Renee remembered the day that Dean had first came out to her. She had never been more proud of him, until now of course.

They had both come a long way since then. Dean was a lot more comfortable about his sexuality, every so often going out on lunch dates with other men. It was never anything serious for him. For Renee though, she had found a wonderful guy named Corey. They hit it off immediately and started dating soon after. After a few years, he had finally popped the question, which Renee answered with a yes.

Renee distinctly remembered the night that her, Corey, Dean, and a few others went out to celebrate the engagement. Everyone had drank and drank, having a great time. Even Dean had been enjoying himself, hanging around with another man. Everything after that got a bit hazy. 

She knew for a fact that the man Dean left with that night was Ella’s other daddy. She, just like Dean, couldn’t remember much of what he looked like though. She’s guessing whoever it was had dark hair, due to the fact that Ella had inherited it.

“Nee?” She was snapped out of her thoughts by Dean’s voice. His voice sounded slightly smaller and afraid.

“Yeah Dean?,” She said softly, meeting his baby blue eyes. She frowned lightly, seeing that they had a hint of sadness in them. 

“Do you think we’ll ever find him?” He asked softly, trying to fight back tears. His hormones have been completely out of whack since the baby was born.

Renee’s face softened and she sat the laptop on the coffee table. “We’ll find him Dean, don’t worry.” She wipes the tears from his eyes as he laid his head on her shoulder. It pained her to see him like this, so sad over something he may never find out. 

Truly she didn’t know whether they’d ever find Ella’s other dad. She could only hope, for both Dean’s and Ella’s sake, that they’d find out someday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee has a run in with a certain brown eyed sweetheart. Meanwhile, Seth has an accident and runs into someone he’s not expecting at all.

After seeing Dean in his state of utter vulnerability and sadness last week, Renee had begun trying even harder. She tried and tried to remember more about the party. She tried to remember any sort of facial feature, such as a beard, a piercing, anything. She had searched for hours on end, going through each of the likes and comments on all of Dean’s vlogs, but she always came up with nothing. She felt as if was starting to drive herself insane.

She sighed as she pushed the door open. Today she was leaving the office at twelve for her lunch break, well more of a Starbucks break. Corey had a day off, so both had agreed to meet up to talk. She pushed her sunglasses farther up on her nose as she rounded the corner, smacking right into a toned chest and a cup of hot coffee.

“Aw shit, I’m so sorry!” A nasally voice rang out, quickly stepping back. “I’m so so sorry.” Renee smiled a little as she looked up at the man.

“It’s okay, no harm done.” 

“But your shirt.. there’s coffee all over it,” she slid her glasses down a little as her brown eyes met the biggest doe eyes she had ever seen.

“It’s okay, I promise. I’ve had worse happen,” she chuckles a bit as she fished a five out of her purse and pushed it into the man’s hand. 

He gazed at her for a moment in disbelief before slowly asking “y-you’re sure?”

She nodded and smiled “absolutely, now go get yourself a new drink.” 

“Thank you so much,” a smile but beautiful smile crept onto his bearded face. 

“Don’t mention it,” She smiles and gave his bicep a pat before continuing to walk. She didn’t mind that he had spilled the coffee on her, that wasn’t the thought tugging at her mind. What she was thinking though, was how that guy looked awfully familiar for just seeing him right now. She was still just as puzzled as she made her way into the coffee shop.

She found Corey over at a table to the side, sipping at his coffee. Another one was placed directly across from him, waiting for her.

His eyes lit up as she walked over. “Hey love, how was your morning?” He got up to place a kiss on her cheek as she sat down. Oh this man, he was so undeniably sweet.

“Oh it was the usual. I stared at a computer screen for awhile, checked my emails, and listened to Audrey bitch about her husband,” she said, earning a laugh from her significant other. “Then to top it off, I accidentally bumped into someone and they spilled their coffee all over me.” She motioned to her coffee stained shirt.

“Did they apologize?”

“No, I gave him a five and told him to buy himself another one.”

“Well that was sweet of you,” he smiled and held her free hand as she sipped at her coffee.

“Corey? Have you ever seen anyone around the city randomly, but it feels like you know them from somewhere?”

She watched as her fiancé contemplated this. “Yeah, I think I know what you mean Nee. Why? Did you see someone?”

She nodded,” Yeah, you’ll never believe it, but it was actually about the guy I bumped into. I had no idea who he was but yet he looked so familiar.”

“Well what did he look like?”

“He was maybe a little over six foot, very muscular, and he had these big brown doe eyes. Oh, and he had a man bun,” she said as she took another sip of her coffee.

She watched as Corey’s mind drifted into deep thought. She knew him well enough to know that when he was deep in thought, his eyes drew together a bit and he purses his lips a little. She smiled to herself as she watched him think.

“Ya know, I honestly feel like I know who you’re talking about, but I have absolutely no clue who it could be. No name comes to mind though.”

“I really hate this. It’s almost like the situation with Dean. I still can’t remember shit about who he left with that night. It’s starting to drive me insane Corey. And I feel so awful because Dean’s still so upset over it. A girl can only try so much,” she let out a distressed sigh and ran a hand through her platinum hair.

Corey brought her hand up to his lips before gently pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I get how you feel, I really do Nee. You can only do so much to help. We just have to hope that things will start to get easier for him. He’s got a daughter to look after now, whether the other father is present in their lives or not. All he really needs is a shoulder to cry on and plenty of time to heal. But, you never know. After this, Dean could easily move on and find someone to share his little miracle with. Or, if by some miracle, the dad could show up someday. But like I said, we may never know. What we can do is be there for him though.” 

Renee thought this over. Corey was absolutely right. The main priority right now was to be there for Dean, to give him a shoulder to cry on, or whatever he needed. He definitely needed time to heal emotionally before tackling any kind of new relationship. She let out a soft sigh as she gazed across at her man. 

“Where would I be without you,” she asked, smiling at him.

“You’d have pulled all your hair out by now,” he teased and Renee playfully smacked his hand. 

“Hey now mister,” she giggled. “You’re not as funny as you think.” 

“I think I’m pretty funny,” he smiled proudly.

“You’re lucky I love you,” she smiled. And in that moment to her, every little thing was alright.

********************************************

Saying that Seth had a bad day was an understatement. He had woken up late for starters. How was it that he managed to sleep through one, but all three of his alarms? Because he had woken up late, he flew around the house like a mad man, trying to get ready for his shift. He felt bad because during all the running, he had managed to scare the shit out of his dog, Kevin. He never got put on morning shift unless someone was on vacation. Curse James and his damn cruise.

The second incident happened at Starbucks. He was feeling like a complete zombie after he was done with his shift that he had settled for a little bit of caffeine to help him get through his afternoon. They had given him the completely wrong coffee, so of course, he had to wait for them to make a whole new one.

The third incident occurred when he flew around the street corner, nearly plowing over a neat little blond. He had accidentally spilled his coffee on her. After a bit of persuading, she shoved a bill in his hand and told him to buy a new coffee. The stain on her shirt didn’t seem to bother her one bit. He profusely thanked her before she moved on, leaving him temporarily stunned. 

Seth thought he was in the clear once he had gotten to the gym, but boy was he wrong. His workout with Marek had gone great. They talked about each other’s day, and teased each other, as per usual. After that though, as Seth went to put his weights away, one had slipped out of his hand, landing directly on his foot.

“Fuck,” he cursed as he fell straight down onto his ass, clutching his foot. 

“Seth? Oh shit,” Marek looked over from where he was putting his own weights away. Another few seconds later, he was at his friends side. “Bud, what happened?”

“I d-dropped it,” Seth stuttered as he felt the pain course through his foot. Marek looked around, his eyes landing on the weight.

“Shit.. can you stand,” He asked, earning a head shake from Seth. He wrapped his arm around his waist. “Cmon.. lets get you to the ER..” 

Seth whined lightly as Marek helped haul him to his good foot. He was pretty sure he busted it. There fucking goes working out for the next few weeks. He’d probably have to call off work as well. What a fucking day.

After rushing through the afternoon rush of traffic, Seth let out a sigh of relief. The ice Marek had given him was a nice thought, but it didn’t help much. His foot was still thumping like hell. 

“Alright princess, lets go,” Marek tried cracking a joke, but Seth wasn’t in the mood for it. He limped in alongside Marek, who took him straight back to the emergency care unit. 

About an hour later, they found out that Seth had indeed shattered the bones in his foot. The doctor had put on a cast, giving him strict instructions about keeping it elevated, putting ice on it, and such. He wasn’t allowed to continue his CrossFit for a few weeks. He wasn’t allowed to work either, which he didn’t mind as much. He was able to sit at home with his mom and his dog, all while still being paid.

As he and Marek walked down the hall, well Seth on his crutches of course, he noticed a head full of sandy brown curls. He knew those curls anywhere.. Holy shit, was it really? Was he actually here? As he neared the man waiting for the elevator, he noticed the baby tucked in his arm, whining lightly. Oh no way, Seth thought to himself. It was definitely Dean. Maybe today wasn’t such a bad day after all..

As the elevator opened, Dean looked across at Seth and Marek and nodded.

“You guys can head in first..,” he said, his raspy voice doing things to Seth. He was so much more handsome in person. 

Before he could make a fool out of himself, Marek ushered him inside the elevator. Dean and the baby made their way inside. 

“I’m so sorry.. she just got her shots and isn’t too thrilled about it,” he apologized as he rocked her in his arms.

“It’s okay, no harm to us,” Marek smiled as Seth watched the little baby in Dean’s arm. “She’s a cutie.”

Dean smiled fondly down at the baby,“she’s my pride and joy.. my everything.”

Seth on the other hand, watched the baby contently. All of a sudden, her bright blue eyes met Seth’s brown eyes and she calmed almost instantly. It managed to silence all three men in the elevator. Dean stared over at Seth in disbelief before whispering,” she has never done that with anyone.. not even me.” Seth was too busy wondering what the hell happened to even try and comprehend what Dean was saying. His eyes were still glued to the baby’s as she cooed softly. What the hell just happened?

Later that night, after he and his mom ate dinner and watched a bit of tv, Seth found himself curled up in bed. It felt so good to get off of his bad foot. It still hurt so bad, especially when he was upright. 

He sighed to himself as he opened his Instagram, noticing Dean’s new video. He watched the whole thing, which consisted of Ella’s trip to the doctor today for her first set of shots. 

Seth still hadn’t had enough courage to send Dean a message, but after today, he knew he had to. The situation in the elevator was one he couldn’t explain. 

He took a deep breath before he clicked on Dean’s username, bringing him to his page. After a few moments and an internal pep talk, Seth clicked on the “message” button. He was finally going to do it. 

After typing and deleting about ten different messages, he settled on just a simple “hey”. Before he knew it, the message had been sent. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. He couldn’t believe he actually did it! He messaged Dean after contemplating it for a few weeks.

What Seth wasn’t prepared for at all though, was a message back. The message came about five minutes after Seth’s original “hey”, saying a simple “hello :)”. Seth was sure that his heart quit beating during that very moment. 

Dean had actually replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry for the late update, I’ve been slow on ideas lately, but I hope you all enjoy the chapter! As always, I’d love the feedback. Oh, and for those of you fans of “If You Only Knew”, I have a new chapter in the works!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth brings out a bit of happiness in Dean, making Renee curious.

Dean can’t deny that he’s had a pretty damn good week. Even though he thought it would be a complete nightmare with Ella’s shots, he was completely surprised when it wasn’t. She has whined a bit at first, not really enjoying the soreness in her little thighs, that was until she caught the eyes of the brown eyed stranger. 

Ella was known during the short time that she’s in the world, to pick favorites. When she was happy and feeling playful, she loved when Renee was around to play patty cake. She also enjoyed watching Corey make silly faces for her. She’d giggle to no end. When she was feeling a bit cranky, she often opted for her daddy or her gramma. She absolutely loved hearing Dean’s mother sing to her. She’d coo and smile, which never ceased to makes Dean’s heart melt. And finally, when she was sleepy, she enjoys nothing more than to be cuddled up in her daddy’s arms, listening to his heartbeat. 

The incident with the stranger (who Dean has found out recently to be named Seth) had confused him to no end. She had never calmed down for anyone she’s never met before. In fact, she was more afraid of strangers than anything. That’s why when she had calmed down for Seth, he was left utterly confused, but at the same time he found it a bit cute. 

He wasn’t going to lie. When he first noticed the dark haired man on crutches, his heart fluttered a bit. It was unlike anything he’s ever felt for someone he’s just laid eyes on. He let his eyes skim over his features, noticing big brown eyes and a little gap between his front teeth. He was beautiful... Ella must have thought so too, at least that’s what Dean has been thinking. 

Then, to make things even better, he received a direct message on instagram from said man. Just the simple “hey” had sent Dean’s heart into over drive. 

They talked for a good hour, until Ella started to fuss, letting Dean know she was ready for her last bottle before she went to sleep. He really didn’t want to stop talking, but both men made promises to talk the next morning. It eased his mood a bit. 

The next morning, as promised, Dean had woke up to a message from Seth. The “good morning, hope you slept well” instantly making Dean’s heart skip a beat. He knew it was a bit weird to get so excited over a man that he had just met, but there was just something about him. Plus, with Dean’s hormones still out of whack, he couldn’t really help himself.

Their simple conversation continued the whole week. It ranged from asking how the baby was, to how Seth’s foot felt. Dean found it amazing how easy the conversation flowed between them. He wasn’t the best at talking to people, especially through text, but like he’s already said plenty of times, there’s just something different about Seth. Something almost familiar.

********************************************

Renee could sense that there was something off about her friend. It was as if all his sadness and despair had just flown right out the window. 

Since Corey had to work tonight, she had decided that Dean could use a bit of company. That, and she was in desperate need of some baby cuddles. 

When she arrived, she wasn’t expecting the bright smile that was plastered to Dean’s face.

“Hey Nee, what’s up?” Dean smiled as he let her inside.

“Oh just checking up on you and princess Ella,” she smiled. “Which I can see you’re doing well? What crawled up your ass?” She giggled as Dean pretended to be offended.

“Nothing crawled up my ass.. yet,” he responded, mumbling the last part.

“Oh god, Dean,” Renee started to laugh. “What the hell?”

Dean giggled a little himself as he sat back down with Ella on the floor. Renee sat across from him, looking as Ella looked up at her, a grin breaking out on her face.

“Why hello there princess!” Renee smiled, gently scooping the baby into her arms. “Aunt Nee missed you so much.” She smiles as she gazed down into the baby’s bright blue eyes, the same ones that Dean has. 

“She looks so much like you Dee.” Renee said as she rocked the baby, listening to her coo. “Dee?” She looked up to see Dean’s eyes glued to his phone, a wide smile on his lips as his fingers were fast at work. 

“Hey,” She nudged his foot, making him look up.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been trying to talk to you.. what’s got you so interested in your phone all of a sudden?” She asked, watching as a slight blush crept onto Dean’s cheeks. 

“O-oh sorry, just talking with a friend is all,” he stuttered a bit as he shoved his phone back into his pocket of his sweatpants.

Renee smirked as she scooted over right beside Dean. So Dean has a new friend? She has definitely got to hear about this one.

“So what’s his name?” 

Dean’s face got even redder “how’d you know it was a he?”

“Call it a woman’s intuition,” she giggled as she watched the baby in her arms.

“His name is Seth..” Dean said softly.

“Care to tell me about him,” she peeled back up at Dean, who was fidgeting with his hands nervously.

“Well there’s not much to say..”

“Dean Ambrose, now you were just smiling away a few minutes ago while you were talking to him.. I wanna know about the guy who’s making my boy smile like that,” she teased, earning a small smile from Dean.

“Okay, Okay.. I met him on Monday at the hospital when I took Ella for her shots.. He was coming down the hall as I was waiting for an elevator. He was very shy at first, his friend did most of the talking. Now mind you, he was a complete stranger at the time.. and Ella was being a bit fussy. When we were in the elevator, Ella took one look at him and instantly calmed down. It was incredible Nee, she just quit crying. There must’ve been something about him that made her break out into a huge smile.” Renee smiled as she listened to him.

“Sounds like you and Ella have eyes for the same guy huh?” She teased, earning a proud smile from her friend.

“You’re damn right.. Nee he’s just so sweet.. he sent me a message later that night and we’ve been talking ever since. He’s unlike any guy I’ve ever met before. He’s sweet and polite, and he asks how I’m feeling and how Ella is, and just ah. My hormones are wild” he let out a soft chuckle.

“You see yourself with this one?” Renee asked softly, getting a nod in return.

“I really do.. I’ve been thinking a lot too. I may never find Ella’s dad, but at least I’d be happy. And to me? That’s all I want is to be happy..”

Renee smiled, pleased at Dean’s answer. She didn’t know who this Seth guy was, but he was obviously doing wonders for Dean. Her only hope is that whatever they get into, lasts. She’d hate to see Dean heartbroken again. For now, her only option was to sit back and see how things unfold. 

And hopefully they’d bring along a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. This chapter is solely just a filler chapter. My mind kinda blanked with ideas while I was trying to write this XD. Next chapter should be a tad more interesting ;)   
> Stay tuned for more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Dean finally spend some time together.

Seth’s heart pounded as he contemplated what to wear. He wanted to wear something comfortable and that would fit over his boot (he has gotten his cast off last week). At the same time, he wanted to wear something a little nicer than his casual sweat pants. Maybe squeezing into some skinny jeans wouldn’t hurt.. He just wanted to look his best. Today was an important day after all.

After talking to Dean non stop for two whole weeks, the two decided it would be fun to hang out. They both had agreed that Seth would come to Dean’s apartment, since he didn’t want to leave Ella. 

Seth had honestly been nervous all week. He was finally going to be in the same room with Dean. Maybe this time he wouldn’t stare like a moron, like the first time he seen Dean. The whole thing made his heart beat like crazy. 

Even his mom started to notice at some point, questioning what had him so giddy.

“Just going to a friends house mom. It’s nothing real important,” he had told his mother, trying to pass it off as a simple hangout. To Seth, it was so much more than important.

After taking a hot shower and dressing himself up a bit, he tied his hair into a neat bun at the nape of his neck. He quickly brushed his teeth before taking a good look at himself in the mirror. 

“You can do this Seth.. you’re just hanging out,” he mumbled, giving himself a little pep talk.

After he was done, he headed out to put his shoes on. He chuckled as Kevin danced around his ankles, barking his head off.

“What boy?” Seth chuckled as he scooped the dog into his arms. He made a face as Kevin began to lick his face happily. “Yeah yeah, I love ya too. I’ll be back later okay? Keep gramma company.” He smiles and kissed the dogs head before handing him over to his mother.

“Have fun honey, but not too much fun now,” she teased as Seth’s faces turned bright red.

“Mom,” Seth groaned, his face flushing a bit.

“I’m just saying sweetie, I want you to be safe..” she continued, earning another whine from her son.

“Oh my god, mom, I’m not having sex with the guy! We’re just gonna hang out and have some pizza..” Seth said as he felt his face burn. 

“Good, I raised you better,” she smiled proudly before kissing his cheek and pushing him towards the door. “Have fun, I expect details when you get home.”

“Yeah yeah, I hear ya,” Seth smiled as he grabbed his keys before limping out the door.

He wasn’t necessarily supposed to be driving, but he was going to anyways. He didn’t break his driving foot, so there it wasn’t a problem to him. He slid into the seat and buckled up before typing in the address that Dean had given him this morning. He put on a song at random before he started to drive. 

As the sound of a Neck Deep song played through the speakers, Seth felt himself start to relax. Despite the fact that he was nearing Dean’s apartment rapidly. 

About ten minutes later, he found himself parked in front of an apartment building. He took a shaky breath before climbing out and pocketing his keys. He made his way inside the building and up to the fifth floor before searching for the number. He gazed around a bit, admiring his surroundings, as he searched for Dean’s apartment number. 

He looked up as he neared the last door. The gold “10” shined from the hall lights. This is it.. There’s no going back now. Seth took a deep breath before giving a gentle knock on the door. 

Moments later, he was greeted with the sound of a baby crying, and a dimpled face. As Seth’s big brown eyes met Dean’s baby blue ones, he knew the life that he wanted to live. 

“Seth..,” his name fell off Dean’s lips as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

“Dean..,” he greeted Dean, a smile forming on his lips.

“Come on in,” Dean smiled and stepped out of the way for him. Seth made his way inside, taking his singular shoe off by the door. He took in the room around him. Cream colored walls, with various pictures and different paintings, were all his eyes could see. The picture that stuck out the most though, was perched up on a shelf above the tv. In the picture, Dean had Ella curled up in his arms. Their noses were touching and they were gazing into each other’s eyes. It made Seth slightly envious, but happy at the same time. Dean truly did love that baby..

“I’m sorry about Ella.. she’s been a bit fussy today,” he heard Dean say as he snapped out of his little trance.

“Oh it’s okay.. I don’t mind at all,” Seth said as he took a seat on Dean’s couch. He watched Dean pick the baby up from her playpen before coming over to sit beside him. 

Seth watched on as Dean rocked the baby in his arms, trying to calm her “Shh.. it’s okay princess, I promise.” He kissed the tip of her nose before sitting her up a bit. As soon as her eyes met Seth’s, she started to whine less.

This earned a chuckle from said man. “Hey there Ella, remember me?,” he smiled at the baby, who in return, gave him a huge smile. 

“I think that’s a yes,” Dean smiled as he watched his daughter. “I think she likes you just as much as I do..” Seth heard Dean mumble, a light blush spreading over his cheeks. This made Seth’s heart skip a beat.

“Is it true Ella? Do you like me as much as your daddy does?” Seth asked the baby, tickling her belly gently.

Dean smiled as she started to coo. “I think she wants you to hold her..”

Seth stared back at Dean for a moment. “I- I can?” Dean nodded before Seth slowly reached for the baby. 

Seth’s held a few babies during his 22 years of existence, but none of them had been quite like Ella. Unlike the others, Ella fit perfectly into the crook of his arm. That, and she was extremely happy to see him. All the other babies either screamed and cried or were sleeping. Here was Ella, giggling and waving her little arms around. It made him wish he had his own baby..

********************************************

 

“She’s such a sweet little thing Dean.. I bet she gets it from you,” Seth smiled, earning another blush from Dean. 

“Oh shut up,” Dean teased as he watched Seth. He couldn’t help but be fascinated with just how good Seth was with Ella. He also couldn’t believe how quickly Ella had taken to Seth.

He watched as the two bonded over the next few hours. They played and played, Seth was even able to get the sleepy baby to take a nap. When Dean tried to take her from his arms, she woke right up, so both men agreed that for the time being she could sleep in Seth’s arms.

It overall was an amazing day, Dean thought. He absolutely enjoyed spending the quality time with his new friend. He also loved the bond Seth and Ella seemed to have as well. 

Around 8:30, Dean led Seth back to the baby’s nursery so he could lay her in her crib. He watched on in wonder as Seth gently laid her down on her back. She never once stirred..

Both men had returned to the living room shortly after Dean turned on the baby monitor.

“Dean?” Seth looked up at him as he put on his shoe.

“Yeah Seth?” The curly haired man gazed back at him. 

“Thank you for everything.. I had an amazing time,” Seth smiled as he stood up.

“So did I.. I’m hoping we could hang out again sometime,” Dean smiled back at him.

“Actually.. I uh was wondering if you’d wanna maybe.. go out sometime,” Seth asked shyly. Dean felt himself blush for the millionth time today.

“L-like a date,” he asked, earning a small nod from Seth. “I’d absolutely love to..” Dean replied, earning a grin from Seth.

“You mean it?”

“Of course I do silly,” Dean chuckled softly as he gazed into Seth’s eyes.

“Well I’ll make sure to make it extra special then,” Seth smiled as Dean opened the door. He watched as the darker haired man stepped out into the hallway before turning back to him. He slowly leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Good night Dean,” Seth smiled as he gazed into Dean’s eyes.

“Goodnight Seth,” Dean grinned back at him, staring straight into Seth’s doe eyes.

Dean watched Seth walk down the hall, feeling all giddy inside. Seth had asked him on a date. He had a date with a beautiful man. Oh god he had so much to fill Renee in on. 

After he got himself ready for bed, he peeked back in on his sleeping daughter. He smiled to himself as he gently ran a hand over her hair. The same dark hair that Seth had. 

Never once had it crossed his mind that the sleeping baby in the crib could have been Seth’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is more of a filler chapter. I promise the next one has more of a plot to it. Maybe even a little smut ;) feedback is greatly appreciated!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth go on their first date. Things get a little steamy after that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! I’m sorry it’s been awhile, so I made this one a bit longer for you. There’s a bit of smut in this one. If you guys aren’t comfortable with that, I wouldn’t suggest reading it. As always, I love your feedback!

Seth felt like he’s been on cloud nine for the past month. Him and Dean had slowly started to get even closer, which had Seth feeling the happiest that he’s ever been in his whole life. He had also been slowly getting back into his CrossFit routines, doing small stuff like lifting and doing multiple sets of crunches. He was slowly starting to feel like himself again.

He felt a kick at his good ankle as he snapped back to reality.

“Hey asshole, whatcha thinking about?” Marek teased. 

“N-nothing,” Seth’s face flushed.

“Thinking about getting Dean down on his knees again eh bud?” Marek smirked a shit eating grin, causing Seth to swat at him.

“Oh fuck off would ya? Leave my sex life out of this,” Seth felt as if his face were on fire. He and Dean have decided to take things slow, for Dean’s sake. As for their first date, Dean had been so shaken up over the fact of having to leave Ella, both men agreed to wait until Dean was comfortable enough to leave the two month old. This was absolutely fine with Seth. He respected the hell out of Dean and would wait until the ends of the Earth for him.

With that being said though, the time had came sooner rather than later. About two days ago, Dean and him had been talking on FaceTime when Dean brought it up. Seth had took it upon himself to make it a surprise, not telling Dean where they’d be going, but to dress casual. 

He was snapped back to reality once again by his pesky best friend. 

“Where are you taking your boy toy tonight for your date?” he watched as Marek flipped his water bottle around.

“I had a few things in mind actually.. not just the typical dinner and a movie,” Seth smiled at his thoughts.

“Not the typical dinner and a movie type huh? He must be pretty special to you man,” Marek smiled fondly over at the darker haired male.

“He really is Marek.. I knew from that moment in the elevator, that I just had to have him. Not even in a sexual way. I just want to hold him and help him. I want to be there when he opens his bright blue eyes in the morning, I want to watch him sleep at night, I want it all. No one has ever made me feel so nervous but so calm at the same time. I know I’ve only been talking to him for a little over a month, but he’s just everything I’ve ever wanted in a guy Marek..” Seth spilled his guts to his best friend, feeling his heart warm at the smile he was returned. 

“What about the baby?” Marek asked.

“Oh Ella.. Ella’s the sweetest baby I’ve ever met. She loves when I come over. Sometimes Dean gets a bit jealous because she’ll scream and cry until I pick her up. Sometimes when she’s fussy, all it takes is a FaceTime call and she calms down.. Dean seems to think that she likes my voice,” Seth smiled shyly as Marek chuckled.

“Oh cmon man, you know Dylan loves his uncle Seth.”

“Yeah, he loves me so much that every time he sees me, he screams. I swear to god he can sense me coming because the last time I came over he was crying before I even walked in the door!” Both males started to laugh.

After their laughter died down though, Seth turned serious. “It really makes me want my own..”

“Well maybe you can have one with Dean? I mean, he’s already had one. Who’s to say that he wouldn’t have another with you?”

“You think he’d want to?” Seth questioned.

Marek shrugged. “I don’t see why not.. I mean obviously it’s way too soon to tell. Hell, you two aren’t even together yet, but I mean things are gonna he official after tonight, right?”

“I’d like it to be.. you have no idea how bad I want to make things official. I also want to make sure Dean’s ready and that the time is right. You know?”

Marek nodded lightly. “I do know.”

Seth sighed softly as he checked the time on his phone. It was just about time for him to head home to get ready. 

“I better head out,” he said as he wiped his forehead before slipping a shirt back on. He gathered his bag and his keys as well before looking back at his friend. “Tell Dylan his uncle Seth said hi.”

Marek smiled at Seth’s words. “Can do buddy. Take it easy.. and don’t have too much fun tonight.” His lips slowly curled up into a smirk.

“Oh my god, you and my mother must be conspiring against me,” Seth said as he blushed a dark red. Marek chuckled as Seth turned to leave, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

He made his way home in a record time of ten minutes, thirty seven seconds, but who was counting? He greeted his little dog as he walked in the door, kneeling down to scratch him and to kiss his head.

“Hey there little man, how was your day?” He cooed as he scratched behind Kevin’s ears. “Where’s gramma at?” He asked, hearing a pot hit the floor at the same moment. Kevin took notice of the noise, hopping out of Seth’s arms to race into the kitchen. Seth chuckled as he followed the small animal.

“Everything okay in here?” He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah, just dropped a pot is all,” his mom replied. “You’re home early. You feeling okay sweetie?”

“Everything’s okay mom, I thought I told you that I had a date tonight?” He said as he looked through the cupboards, the exact same way he did since he was little.

“Oh baby you have a date tonight?” His mom perked up at Seth’s revelation, making Seth blush yet again.

“Yeah.. with Dean,” he said slowly, earning another excited smile from his mother.

“Finally!” She said happily, wrapping her arms around her youngest son. “I’m so happy for you sweetie!”

Seth smiled a little as he hugged her back.  
“Thanks momma.. I’m pretty happy too”

She smiled and kissed his cheek before gently pushing him away. “You best go take a shower, I’m sure Dean wouldn’t want his date smelling like sweat.”

Seth rolled his eyes playfully. “I don’t smell that bad.”

“Yeah, you do,” she stated before they both bursted into a fit of laughter.

“I know, I’m going,” Seth said after he calmed down a bit.

“Good,” was all he heard as he made his way upstairs to the bathroom.

He shut the door and locked it behind him before turning the shower on. He turned away to let the water heat up as he stripped out of his shirt. His eyes met his reflection in the mirror across from him. A small, but proud smile made its way onto his face. After months of countless CrossFit workouts with Marek, he was finally bulking up. Maybe he could pursue his dream of being a wrestler after all..

He tore himself out of his thoughts to strip out of the rest of his clothes, stepping under the hot spray of water. A content sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed shampoo into his hair. After he rinsed all the soap out, he conditioned it, wanting it to be extra soft.

After getting cleaned up and rinsed off, Seth climbed out and dried himself off. He slipped on a pair of his boxers before towel drying his hair, tying it up into a neat bun. He wrapped his towel around his waist before going into his room. He put on a pair of his grey skinny jeans and a “A Day to Remember” shirt, along with his signature hat before going to brush his teeth.

Once he was done, he shot Dean a text, letting him know that he was on his way before going back down to his mom.

“Hey mom, I’m leaving..” he said as his mom came over for a hug.

“I hope you have a great time sweetie,” she smiled against his shoulder. “Oh and you might need this.” She placed a small tinfoil package into his palm.

“Mom!” Seth whined a little as he took sight of the condom in his hand.

“Seth!” She mimicked him. “I know how these things work. I was your age once you know.”

Seth ran a hand over his face, feeling the heat under his palms. “Oh my god..”

She laughed softly as she patted his arm. “Now go on boy, have a good night and be safe. I love you.”

“Yeah yeah, I love you too,” he shook his head as he grabbed his keys before heading for the door. 

He grabbed a jacket from the coat hanger before he made his way outside, the air cool against his flushed cheeks. He climbed into his car and put on his seatbelt before starting the engine and driving away. As he drove, he hummed along to a song by State Champs, another one of his favor bands. 

Before too long, he found himself parked in front of Dean’s apartment building. His eyes found their way to the front door of the building, waiting for the sight of curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Dean came out a few moments later, a smile plastered to his face. He climbed into Seth’s car before placing a kiss on his cheek. “Hello Seth.”

“Hello Dean,” Seth blushed a little as he took in the sight of Dean. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans with a navy button down shirt. His curls were a bit more tamed today, and he had a sparkle in his eyes. The sight was enough to make Seth’s heartbeat quicken.

“How was your day?” Dean asked as he put his seatbelt on. 

“Oh just the usual. I did my normal workout and got ready for our evening out,” Seth smiled as he started to drive. “How about you? How’s Ella doing today?”

“I’m doing pretty good at the moment. This morning was a bit tiring though. Ella was in a mood. I’m pretty sure she knew you were coming, she was fussing all morning until Renee picked her up,” Dean giggled lightly.

“What can I say? Your baby loves me,” Seth chuckled as he started to drive to their location.

“She really does.. you’re so good with her too.”

“She’s basically the only baby that likes me.. Marek’s son, Dylan, screams and cries anytime I try to hold him.”

“I don’t know how anyone couldn’t like you though.. you’re adorable,” Dean smiled over at him.

Seth blushes a bit before slowly reaching for Dean’s hand. “You make me feel things I never knew possible..”

Dean took his hand, twining their fingers together. “Same goes to you handsome.. you’re too good for me and Ella both.”

“Oh Dean,” Seth whined softly. “Quit making me blush you asshole.”

Dean giggled again softly as Seth pulled into a parking lot. He glanced over and seen Dean’s eyes light up as he seen the arcade lights.

“Seth..” Dean said softly.

“I hope you’re up for a bit of a challenge Deano..” Seth smirked softly as he met Dean’s eyes. A mischievous smirk formed on Dean’s face as well.

“You bet I’m gonna kick your ass,” Dean smirked as he jumped out of the car, Seth following right behind him.

The two hours that were spent in the arcade were two hours that Seth wouldn’t trade for the world. He absolutely loved being close to Dean. He loved it when their hands brushed together, it was as if a jolt of lightning went right through him. He also loved Dean’s competitive side. If he were being honest, he let Dean win some of the games. He was hopelessly addicted to seeing Dean’s bright smile whenever he won. Plus his victory dance was something of beauty to Seth, even if it was just Dean being goofy.

Once they were done, Seth drove them into the city to a pizza shop. It had always been one of his favorites growing up. He distinctly remembered his mom bringing him and his brother Brandon here as a reward for doing good in school, or for some other reason to celebrate. Now, Seth was still following that tradition. He was celebrating the simple fact of being able to meet Dean and being able to take this amazing man out on a date.

“Seth?” Dean asked softly.

“Yeah Deano?” Seth glanced across the table at him.

“Thank you, for all of this.. I can’t remember the last time someone treated me so well..” Dean said shyly, making Seth gaze up into the older man’s eyes.

“You deserve it.. and if I were to give this to you every day of the week, I would. You give me something that I never knew I wanted Dean.. and I thank you for that.” Seth admitted, watching Dean’s face flush dark. It made Seth only smile more. 

“So.. adding onto that note.. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to you know..,” Seth started up again, fumbling over his words a bit.

He watched as Dean reached across the table to take his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Go ahead..” he whispered softly, and that was all the courage Seth needed.

“Dean, would you do me the honors and be mine?” Seth said confidently, watching Dean’s smile grow a hundred times its previous size. 

“I’d fucking love to,” Dean smiled happily and kissed Seth’s knuckles.

The pizza came shortly after Seth’s proclamation. They had both chowed it down like they haven’t eaten in years. Seth, being the gentleman, that he was raised to be, paid for their meal before they made their drive back to Dean’s apartment. Neither man was ready to leave the other just yet, so they decided to just hang out for a bit.

“Want anything to drink?” Dean asked as he dug through the fridge.

Seth couldn’t help but notice how good Dean’s ass looked in his jeans. Oh how he’d love to get his hands on -

“Seth” Dean said again, snapping him back to reality.

“Uh, water please,” Seth stuttered out an answer, his face flushing a dark red. Dean gazed at him, in a knowing way, before going back to what he was doing. Seth watched as he poured a glass of water, his eyes focusing in on Dean’s ass. He knew it was way too soon to expect any kind of sexual relations between them, but it’s been so long..

He was brought back to reality, once again, when he felt a sudden cold, wet feeling come over him. He stared in front at him, seeing Dean with a panicked face.

“Oh shit Seth, I’m so sorry,” his boyfriend quickly apologized. It had finally hit Seth that Dean spilled his drink all down the front of his shirt. The empty glass in Dean’s hand told it all.

“No problems Dean. It’s all good,” Seth replied, rubbing his arm.

“Let me get you another one..” Dean said, and before Seth could reply, he had hustled back to his room.

Seth chuckled a bit under his breath as he slipped his shirt off. He wiped the remaining water off with the dry parts of his shirt as he waited.

********************************************

Dean felt like an idiot. One minute he’s holding his boyfriends glass of water in his hand, the next minute it’s all over him. He hadn’t meant to spill it, it’s just that his feet sometimes didn’t like to cooperate with him.

He sighed softly to himself as he pulled a new shirt out of his drawer. It was one he barely wore anymore, so he didn’t mind giving it up. Plus, he thought, Seth would look cute in his clothes. He smiled softly as he made his way back out to the kitchen.

His breath hitched as his eyes met Seth’s figure. Dean had known that Seth was big on CrossFit and keeping himself in shape, but he never knew how fucking ripped he was. Oh the things he wanted that man to do to him..

“Dean..” Seth said softly, breaking Dean from his thoughts.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Are you.. okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean questioned.

“You’re staring.. and you kind of, umm..” Seth motioned at his legs.

Dean’s heartbeat picked up as he eyed the bulge that had formed in the front of his jeans. Shit. Now how was he gonna explain this?

“I.. I..” he stuttered, feeling embarrassed of himself.

“Don’t apologize, I completely get it,” Seth said softly, reaching a hand out to Dean. “I know this is gonna sound absolutely crazy, but I uh.. I know it’s a bit soon, but I kinda wanna maybe.. help?”

Dean blushed even more as he noticed the same bulge in the front of Seth’s skinny jeans. Within that moment, any kind of self control was lost. For that, Dean could thank his raging hormones.

Before either man could really get a grasp on what they were doing, their bodies were pressed tight together and their mouths connected in a passionate kiss. Dean could feel Seth’s tongue licking against his bottom lip, so he gratefully let it in, moaning as their tongues rolled against each other. Dean couldn’t think of any other time where he was this turned on before.

Seth’s hands worked their way down Dean’s back, lightly grabbing at his ass. Dean groaned lightly, pushing his hips forward into Seth’s.

“Oh please..” Dean moaned softly as Seth kneaded his ass. “Need you so bad..”

A small gasp left Dean’s lips as Seth lightly pushed him up against the counter. He slowly dropped down onto his knees, brown eyes gazing up into baby blue ones.

“Is this okay?” Seth asked as his hands rubbed Dean’s thighs. Dean nodded without much thought.

“It’s perfect..”

With that, he watched as Seth unbuttoned his jeans. A small smirk appeared on his boyfriend’s handsome face as he pulled the zipper down painfully slow, earning a small whine from Dean. 

Another small breath left Dean’s lips as Seth dropped his jeans to his ankles. God it felt good to have his erection out of those pesky jeans. A moan made its way out of Dean’s throat as he felt Seth’s hot mouth teasing Dean through his boxers.

“Fucking tease..” Dean mumbled under his breath, earning a chuckle from Seth.

“Okay Mr. Needy,” Seth teases as he slowly pulled Dean’s boxers down.

Dean let out a content sigh as the cool air of freedom surrounded his dick. His eyes peered down at Seth’s, seeing nothing but pure lust and a hint of surprise in his dark eyes. He licked his lips before he slowly licked at the head, his hands moving up to hold Dean’s hips in place.

“O-oh fuck..” Dean let out another moan, lightly gripping at Seth’s hair as he slowly took Dean in the whole way.

The pace Seth set was agonizingly slow, but Dean was never one to complain while he was getting blown. It had been far too long since he had this kind of intimacy with anyone else. Now that he came to think of it, the last time he had been intimate with anyone, was the night that Ella was conceived. And that was almost a year ago..

As Seth took him in deeper, Dean tangled his hands in his hair, undoing his bun. He watched as Seth’s dark curls fell down around his face. Dean doesn’t think he’s seen anything more beautiful then Seth looked in that moment. 

“You’re so beautiful..” Dean praised his boyfriend, earning a soft moan in return.

After that, Seth has quickened his pace, which also brought along Dean’s orgasm. He was so close.. 

“S-Seth.. I..I..” He panted a little. “Please..”

Seth seemed to understand as he took him in as deep as he could. Dean could feel himself hit the back of Seth’s throat as his nose brushed up the light brown hairs around the base of his dick. That was enough to send Dean straight over the edge.

He let out a loud moan as he shot his load straight down the back of Seth’s throat. He gripped the counter hard, feeling his legs buckle a bit. He heard the his pants mix with the soft pants of his boyfriend from down below him.

Slowly, he sunk down onto the cold tile. A shiver went through him and he pulled his boxers up, blushing a bit as he did so. When he looked up, he met dark brown eyes.

“That was perfect..” Dean whispered. “Thank you so much..”

Seth nodded a little as he took Dean’s hands. “Anything for you..”

“Did you want me to get you off too?” Dean asked shyly as he gazed between Seth’s legs.

Seth shook his head lightly, motioning to the wet spot on the front of his jeans. “Your sweet little moans were just enough..”

Dean blushed hard, burying his face into Seth’s shoulder. Seth wrapped his strong arms around him and just held him. Everything felt alright in that moment. But something felt oddly familiar at the same time. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Marek discuss a possible life changer for them both while Dean and Renee catch up.

Marek could sense Seth before he even stumbled his way into the gym the next afternoon. He could tell his date must’ve been successful due to the goofy grin that was plastered to his best friend’s face. He chuckled a bit as they both climbed onto a treadmill. 

“Good night last night?” Marek asked as he upped the speed. He didn’t miss the love struck look in Seth’s eyes as he recalled his evening.

“Oh Marek.. it was everything I could’ve ever asked for,” Seth replied as he jogged beside him.

“I can tell. You’ve had that dopey grin on your face since you walked in here.”

Seth chuckled a bit. “I can’t help it.. Dean’s just.. he’s just.. Marek?”

“Yeah bud?”

“Is it too early to say that he’s the one?” 

Marek stopped his machine to look over at his friend, who had also stopped his machine. He had noticed that Seth’s mood had changed a bit. He seemed a bit off, a bit scared maybe. His eyes gave him away the most.

“Seth,” he started, watching as Seth waited patiently for his response. “You’re probably expecting me to say that you’re out of your fucking mind, but I’m not going to. I can see just how much of an impact Dean has on you already. Hell, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much in the years that I’ve known you. You seem so much lighter and happier and I love seeing this side of you again. I can tell just how much he means to you. Just how happy he makes you. And I think that’s amazing Seth.. so to answer your question bud, it’s not too early at all. Not if he makes you feel like this.”

He watched the smile make its way back onto Seth’s face. “Thanks Marek.. it really means a lot to hear you say that.”

Marek smiled and gave his friend a pat on the back. “All I want is for you to be happy bud, and you obviously are.”

“I really am..” Seth blushed as he went back to running. Marek chuckled and started his machine back up as well. If Seth was already in this good of a mood, he was going to be floored when he heard the news that Marek held for both of them.

A little later, after they both worked their asses off, Marek found himself sitting on a bench panting. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt as he looked down at Seth, sprawled out on the floor. His chest rose and fell slowly as the larger male slowly caught his breath. Now was Marek’s chance to talk to Seth about their good news.

“So.. what’re you up to tonight man,” Marek asked as Seth slowly looked up at him.

“I was gonna go over to Dean’s for a little to see him and Ella for a bit.. why? What’s up man?” His darker haired friend asked, sitting up a little.

“I was just gonna see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat before I head home to Em and Dylan, but it’s okay. I can tell you now..” Marek slowly started to smile, catching Seth’s attention fully.

“Marek.. what’s going on?” Seth asked slowly. 

“Well do you remember when we were younger, how we always had the dream to open up our own gym?” He asked, seeing Seth’s curiosity peak a bit more.

“Yeah.. why?” 

“Well you know old man Davis’s gym across town?”

Seth nodded. “Yeah..”

“Well he’s finally retiring, and he’s putting the place up for sale.. I think we should buy it Seth. This is what we’ve been dreaming of since we were teenagers,” Marek told his friend, seeing him peek up a bit but then frown a little.

“Marek, we don’t have the money..” he said as he looked up at him. 

“Don’t worry about it.. I already went ahead and put in for a loan. I really want this Seth, don’t you?”

“You know I want that more than anything Marek..”

“It’s gonna take a lot of hard work to keep up with it, but I think we can do it,” Marek smiled and patted Seth’s shoulder. He watched as a smile slowly crept onto his friends face. 

“Ya know, maybe once we get it up and running, you can invite Dean to watch you get all hot and sweaty,” Marek teased, earning a smack on the arm from the darker haired male.

“Oh fuck off, asshole,” Seth huffed, pretending to be offended.

Marek chuckled before spitting into his palm, holding it out for Seth. It was something they had done since they were teens in junior high. 

“To the start of our new gym,” Marek started, “and here’s to Seth’s new relationship. May it last for the rest of your being.”

Seth spit on his own hand, his grin a mile wide, as he shook Marek’s hand. And just like that, their promise was made along with a (hopefully) prosperous future.

 

********************************************

 

Renee hummed as she headed up to Dean’s apartment. She had had an amazing evening and morning watching Ella. She had hoped that Dean had an even better night. Telling from Dean’s heavy breathing on the phone last night, Renee had assumed that he had a helluva night.

She knocked on the door before looking down into Ella’s electric blue eyes. She let out a soft coo and waved an arm.

“You miss your daddy, huh buttercup?” She smiled down at the baby as the door in front of her swung open, revealing a disheveled Dean.

She took in his wide blue eyes and ruffled hair, smirking lightly to herself. She knew exactly what he was up to. She knew her Dean well.

“So I take it that one round wasn’t enough for you?” She giggled as she followed Dean inside. 

She heard him mumble a response as he stalked out of the room, hopefully to clean himself up a bit. A small smile made its way onto her face as she watched the baby’s eyes light up. The little peanut must’ve been happy to be home. 

A few moments later, Dean sauntered back into the room. 

“Sorry Nee.. you just caught me at a bad time,” he chuckled awkwardly as he scratched the skin on the back of his neck.

“It’s okay D, we all need a release sometimes,” she giggled as his face turned bright red. 

“Oh whatever, just give me my baby,” Dean mumbled as Renee gently handed her over. “Was she good for you?”

“She was a joy.. Corey and I had a great time watching her. I think she enjoyed herself as well,” she smiled at the baby, seeing a light smile on her tiny lips as well.

“Thank you.. I really appreciate you guys watching her,” Dean smiled softly.

“Anytime D, you know our door is always open..,” she trailed off as she heard a knock on the door. She shot Dean a quizzical look as his cheeks reddened a little.

“How would you like to meet Seth?” He asked as he inches his way towards the door.

“Well considering he’s right outside the door..,” she watched as he opened the door, revealing the guy who spilt his coffee all over her a few weeks ago.

She watched as they greeted each other with small hugs and each a peck on the cheek. Seth even gave Ella her own kiss on her head, earning a loud squeal from the baby. She watched as he carefully took the baby from Dean and cradled her in his arms as if she were his own baby. 

 

“Nee, this is Seth..” Dean said softly, catching her attention. He looked up at Seth before continuing,” Seth, this is Renee, my best friend.” 

Renee smiled softly as Seth came over, holding his hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you formally this time.”

She shook his hand,” same to you.. I’m happy to see you don’t have any coffee.” They both giggled at the remark, with Dean looking very confused.

“We’ll fill you in baby,” Seth smiled, kissing Dean’s head again softly.

And that they did.

 

*later that night*

 

Renee had ended up spending most of the night with her best friend and his boyfriend. At first she was a bit apprehensive of Seth, but the more she got to know him, the more she realized just how charming the man was. 

She heard all about their date last night, with Dean fawning over how Seth held doors for him, and all the other little things that drove him crazy. She had to admit that she loved the look in Dean’s eyes when he talked about Seth or even to the man himself. Her best friend was in love.

As for Seth, it wasn’t hard for Renee to see just how much he adored Dean, and even the baby. And the baby, Renee doesn’t think she’s ever seen a bigger smile than the one that she wore when Seth held her, which she had learned was often. 

Something about the whole situation seemed right to her. Dean seemed so happy with Seth, and obviously so did little Ella. 

The more Renee studied Seth, the more she began to pick up on a few little things. Such as how Seth’s eyes crinkled up around the corners when he laughed, just like Ella’s had done while he tickled the baby’s stomach. Something about that settled in Renee’s mind as she also noticed how Ella’s dark hair matched that of Seth’s. 

As she sat in her own living room that night with Corey nuzzled up beside her, she voiced her observations.

“I don’t know Corey, it’s just so strange. Seth’s only been in Dean’s life for a short time, yet I swear to god it’s like they’re connected. Even the baby.. you wouldn’t believe how content she was to be tucked in Seth’s arm.” She let out a sigh as Corey’s fingers absentmindedly played with her hair.

“I don’t know Nee,” he said softly as he yawned softly. 

“And then it gets even stranger babe. I’m starting to think that Ella looks like the guy. She has the same colored hair, and both of their eyes crinkle up when they laugh.. it’s too much to just be a coincidence,” she looked into the sleepy eyes of her lover.

“Maybe he’s the dad?” Corey suggested, lighting a spark in Renee’s head.

“Oh fuck..,” she said softly. 

“Think about it, he very well could be.”

“How would we know for sure though?” She asked, earning a shrug in response.

“I don’t know what to tell you babe, but I’m gonna head to bed. I have to get up early,” Corey said before pecking her lips. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t, I promise,” she kissed his cheek, watching him smile before disappearing down the hall.

As soon as he was out of sight, Renee got lost in her thoughts. Was it all just a coincidence? Could Seth be the father of Dean’s baby? How could she find out? How would Dean react? The possibilities were endless.

She sighed to herself as she got up, following her fiancé back to their room. 

What was she gonna do about this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter took so long, I was having a bit of a writers block :(   
> If you guys have any ideas, please feel free to drop them in the comments. As always, feedback :))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean heads bavk to work while Seth spends quality time with the baby. Both men start to piece a few things together.

After spending three and a half fantastic months at home with one of the loves of his life, Dean was faced with the one thing he dreaded...

Going back to work.

It wasn’t that Dean hated his job. No, that wasn’t it at all. Dean had loved working ever since he got his first job in a pizza shop back when he was 15. It was more of an escape for him, an opportunity to spend some time away from home and his average life. Plus, there was the simple fact that he got to make money at the same time.

Now, he had managed to worm his way into a travel agency, after spending sixteen months in a hands on college after he graduated high school. He had always wanted to travel, and in his profession, he found that. 

As a boy, he never got the yearly beach vacation that all the other kids went on. Instead, he stayed home and hung around downtown, managing to get himself into trouble on more than one occasion. He remembered the times when he’d sit, staring out over the city, wishing things had been different for him. That had never stopped him though, and in fact, he did manage to make his life better. He quit smoking, went to college, and now he here he is with a four month old daughter. 

He smiled fondly down at the baby sleeping in her crib before leaning down to kiss her head softly. He really hated to leave his little princess, especially since today she turned four months old, but he had to do what he had to do to make money for them. 

Within the last month, Dean had learned that his boyfriend had gotten a new job as well. He knew that Seth hated his job as a stock boy at Walmart, but hey, it made money, as Seth had explained. His buddy Marek and him had put their savings money together and bought a gym downtown. Dean remembered the day that they had bought it. Seth had come over, overflowing with happiness and energy. He couldn’t remember a time where he had been more proud in someone than in Seth that day. 

So now since he was headed back to work, Seth had offered to keep an eye on the baby. Dean had almost said no, not wanting to cause Seth any kind of trouble, but then he thought back to just how good he was with the baby. Did he really want some stranger handling his pride and joy? Dean had decided that he only wanted the very best for his sweet little girl, and in Seth, he had just that.

He also knew that Ella would love it. She absolutely adored the younger man. Anytime he was around, a dopey little grin would be glued to his daughters face. Who was he to deny her of her happiness? Then again, he completely understood, he was just as happy with Seth. At this point, he couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without the goofball that he called his boyfriend.

He let out a content sigh as he heard a knock on his apartment door. A smile made its way into his face as he opened the door, seeing his lover standing there, his hair messy and unkempt. He wore a tight band shirt, along with a pair of sweatpants. His beautiful brown eyes were a bit sleepily and unfocused. It was only eight in the morning after all.

“Good morning baby boy,” Seth smiled sleepily, pulling Dean into his strong arms.

“It is a good morning now,” Dean smiled, nuzzling his face into Seth’s neck, feeling the stubble scratch against his nose.

“Missed you so much,” Seth whispered as he rubbed Dean’s back gently.

“I missed you more,” Dean said as he kissed Seth’s neck softly.

“Impossible,” Seth smiled as Dean pulled away, meeting his brown eyes.

“Nothing’s impossible darling,” Dean smirked softly before leaving a small peck on his man’s lips. God they were so soft, and warm, and-

“Better get ready for work babe, before I tackle you to the couch and cuddle the shit out of you,” Seth whispered in his ear as he lightly grabbed his ass. Dean let out a soft moan in surprise.

“Now I really don’t wanna work..” he mumbled softly, watching Seth plop down on the couch.

“It’s only eight hours baby boy, and I’ll be waiting right here for you when you get back. Ella and I both,” he said with a sweet smile that made Dean’s heart race. Oh the things this man made him feel..

“Now go get ready so you can at least lay with me for a few minutes before you leave,” Seth said softly. Dean nodded in return before disappearing into the bathroom.

He quickly pulled on a pair of khakis and a navy blue polo shirt before he attempted his hair. His messy brown curls were hard to tame as per usual, so he did the best he could with a little bit of gel. After he brushed his teeth, he give himself another once over in the mirror. 

“Much better,” he thought to himself, smiling a little. 

He checked the time on his phone as he made his way back out to Seth, who took in his appearance with wide brown eyes. Dean couldn’t help but blush.

“Do i look okay?” He asked shyly, earning a quick nod from his boyfriend.

“You look so handsome,” Seth smiled as he pulled Dean down into his arms. “So very handsome.”

Oh how Dean loved to be in Seth’s arms. He felt so safe and secure when he was wrapped up with his boyfriend. There was no place he’d rather be, but unfortunately he had to go back to work.

“What’s on your mind darling? I can hear you thinking,” Seth teased softly as he pressed another soft kiss to Dean’s temple.

“I just don’t wanna go,” Dean said as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. “I wanna stay home with my babies.”

Seth left out an appreciative noise as his fingers absentmindedly played with the curls on the back of Dean’s neck. They stayed like that, Dean’s face nuzzled into Seth’s chest as his arms were wrapped tightly around Dean’s thin waist. That was, until Dean was forced to leave for work.

“Ella and I will be right here waiting for you whenever you get back,” Seth whispered in his ear as they both leaned against the door frame. “And then we all can cuddle all you’d like baby boy. Just the three of us.”

“Promise,” Dean asked softly, gazing up into Seth’s pretty eyes.

“I promise,” he smiled as he pecked Dean’s lips. “I promise you anything and everything you’d ever want baby.”

A dark blush crept onto Dean’s pale cheeks at Seth’s words. No one has ever made Dean feel so mushy on the insides like the man standing beside him, fingers loosely playing with his own. Seth was a blessing, that Dean still isn’t quite sure how he got lucky enough to have him.

“Call me at lunch, okay? So Ella can see her daddy and so I can see that sweet face of yours.” Seth smiled and placed little kisses all over Dean’s face, making him giggle.

“Sethhhh,” he whined softly. 

“Get going darling, before you’re late,” Seth smiled proudly as he gave Dean a light pat on the ass, dropping his car keys into his hand.

“Okay, Okay. See you at lunch Sethie,” Dean smirked to himself as he made his way down the hall to the elevator. Seth knew how to rile him up in all the right ways, leaving Dean wondering if it was appropriate to get himself off on the ride to work..

********************************************

Dean had FaceTimed Seth just as he had promised during his lunch break. Seth and Ella had had an awesome morning playing and watching Paw Patrol and other educational shows. She had enjoyed every moment of Seth’s company. She had actually let out a screech at the sight of Seth standing beside her crib instead of her blue eyed father.

When he had first met Dean, he didn’t realize just how much of an impact he’d have on his life. And what he really didn’t see coming, was just how attached he’d become to little Ella Grace. 

Each day, he found himself needing to see her. Whether it was Dean sending him a picture of her little smiling face, or a FaceTime call, it gave him peace at mind and a goofy smile on his face.

He couldn’t help the thoughts that still swarmed around his head. He thought about the father of Dean’s baby often. He wondered where he was, if he even remembered, and most importantly, what would his own life be like if the father was in the picture. In a selfish way, he was glad the guy never stuck around because now he had this wonderful man with an amazing little girl. So sometimes, he thanks this mystery man, for giving him such an opportunity. 

He looked down as Ella ate her lunch. Her bright blue eyes were half shut as she worked on her bottle, and Seth doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more adorable. She looked so much like her dad, from her eyes to her little dimples, and even her little button nose. There was no doubt that this was Dean’s baby. The other traits that Seth had observed, were nots Dean’s. Such as the dark hair, or how her eyes crinkled when she smiled, and her little chin. Those weren’t Dean’s at all, which meant that she had inherited them from the other father. Something about them seemed oddly familiar, he had thought.

A small, but mighty burp was enough to shake Seth from his thoughts as he gazed back down at the baby.

“Well geez sweetie, that was better than some grown mens’ burps,” he chuckled as Ella grinned proudly.

“You’re such a little ham. I’m sure you get that from your daddy,” he kisses the tip of her nose, earning a happy squeal from the tiny girl.

Seth knew from that moment on, that he was going to do whatever it took to stay in this baby’s life, and Dean’s for that matter. He had thought back on everything that had happened over the course of a few months. Ever since he met Dean, his life had been gradually getting better than it ever had been before. He couldn’t wait to see where things went from here.

 

********************************************

When Dean arrived home around 5:30, he made his way into the apartment, almost melting at the sight in front of him. 

Seth had dozed off on his back with Ella sleeping comfortably on his chest. Both of their heads were turned to the side as they slept deeply. It was way too cute of a scene for Dean to not take a picture of. 

He watched them contently for awhile as they slept belly to belly. Ella was in tune with Seth’s breathing, very slowly rising and falling every time he breathed. He couldn’t help but think of how lucky he was, again. He truly did feel blessed to have such an amazing boyfriend...

After spending the rest of the evening together, Seth had kissed Dean at the door before heading home, promises of seeing him in the morning lingering between them. Dean had then gotten himself ready for bed, along with his little princess, of course.

Once Ella was situated and fast asleep in her crib, Dean got himself situated in his bed as well. He couldn’t help but get back on his phone. Ever since he took he picture of Seth and Ella sleeping earlier, he knew he wanted it as his lock screen.

As he adjusted the picture to fit the screen, Dean noticed something. It didn’t hit him right away, but as he studied the picture, he noticed that both Seth and Ella’s side profiles looked almost identical. From the slope of their noses, to the bottom of their chins, it was all identical.

“What the..” Dean muttered to himself, his eyes still glued on the picture. Something was going on here, and he wasn’t quite sure what, but he damn well knew that he wanted to find out some way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another one for you guys! I’m sorry it’s not the best, but at least it’s something :) you know the drill about feedback already XD Enjoy!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth’s mother invites Dean and Ella over for dinner, and Seth gets curious about the new neighbor.

Seth let out a low groan as his alarm started to scream, telling him that it was time to get up. He was really regretting staying up so late last night, but FaceTiming Dean was something that he desperately needed. 

Yesterday, he had been planning on spending some time with Dean when he had gotten home from work, but fate had other plans. An hour before Dean came home, Marek had called and said their usual guy had canceled. That meant that Seth had to teach cross fit that night. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to. Seth absolutely loved teaching, especially since it was something that he was so passionate about. He just wanted to spend some time with his boy is all, considering they haven’t seen each other much since they both started working.

Seth slowly sat up, pushing his black bedsheets aside. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, smiling as he spotted Kevin dancing at his heels.

“Good morning to you too, Kev,” a sleepy smile made its way onto his face as he scooped the tiny ball of fur into his arms. He chuckled softly as the little dog attacked his face with little wet kisses.

“Wanna go outside furball?” Seth asked, earning a bark from his yorkie. “I take that as a yes.”

He gently sat the dog back down before getting up himself. He quickly checked his phone for the time. He still had a good hour before he had to be at Dean’s.

He threw his phone back down before making his way downstairs. He put on a pot of coffee for himself and his mother before letting Kev out.

He gazed out at his backyard, seeing all the freshly fallen snow. A laugh escaped his lips as he watched Kevin dance around, not appreciating the cold feeling on his little paws. His dog could be such a drama queen.

“Cmon bud, before you freeze your paws off,” he called to the dog, after he was done. He skittered inside, shaking a bit before running off.

Seth shook his head as he tended to his coffee. He dug out his Harry Potter mug and his mom’s ‘#1 Mom’ mug out of the cupboard. He had got it for her when he was in first grade and she had kept it all this time. Then again, Seth was her baby after all. Seth smiled as he filled them both up before carefully taking them upstairs.

“Mama, you up,” he said gently as he stood outside his mother’s bedroom door.

“Yes baby, you can come in,”he slowly opened the door to find his mom propped up against her headboard, the news playing over the tv.

He slowly made his way over to hand her the mug of coffee. She gently took it, being careful not to spill the hot liquid on her sheets. She gently patted the spot next to her, which Seth gratefully took.

“What’re you up so early for sweetie? Are you going over to Dean’s?” His mom asked as she sipped on her coffee.

Seth smiled a little as he sipped on his,” Yeah, I watch the baby for him while he works, remember?”

He watched as she thought for a moment.

“Is that why he hasn’t uploaded any new videos in over a month?”

He hadn’t really thought about that. He knew how much making those vlogs used to mean to Dean, but his mom was right. Dean hadn’t uploaded anything new in over a month. Seth wasn’t dumb, he knew the point of those videos was to help him find his baby’s daddy. In a way, maybe Dean was giving up? Maybe he was even moving on.. Moving on with Seth.

“Actually mom, that’s a great question,” Seth replied, taking another sip of the coffee, the warm liquid warming him up a bit.

“You know is really love to meet them sweetie.. I can see how happy they make you. Plus I haven’t held a baby in so long,” she pouted.

“Mom, you just held Dylan last week,” Seth rolled his eyes before he broke out into a fit of giggles.

“Tell you what, why don’t you invite him for dinner? And he can bring the baby too?” His mom suggested.

It didn’t seem like too bad of an idea. If Seth planned on sticking with Dean (which he did until the ends of the earth), he’d have to introduce him to the most important woman in his life, his mother. Marek would tease sometimes that he was a mama’s boy, and Seth never correct him. He really was a big mama’s boy at heart.

“You’ve got a deal,” he said, grinning over at his mom.

They finished up their coffee as they watched the news. Not much was said, but they always enjoyed each other’s company. Pretty soon, it was time for Seth to get ready to leave. He kisses his mom goodbye before going back to his room. He threw on a pair of grey sweat pants and a clean t shirt and hoodie before going down to grab his keys. He slipped on some shoes and a beanie before he slipped out into the chilly December air.

As he waited for his car to heat up, he pondered what to get Dean for his upcoming birthday in two days. Seth was always bad at picking out birthday presents, but he knew that he had to get this right. He wanted to get Dean something that would knock his socks right off. Well, actually maybe not his socks, the poor guy would get hypothermia in this kind of weather.

He chuckled to himself at his stupid joke as he drove to his boyfriend’s apartment. He couldn’t wait to kiss those pouty pink lips and gaze into his baby blue eyes. He also couldn’t wait to play with the little bundle of energy, also known as Ella.

After what felt like a century, he finally pulled up in front of the building. He shut his car off and braced himself before stepping back out into the cold. He made his way inside and up to Dean’s apartment, knocking on the door.

The door swung open moments later to reveal a distressed looking Dean. His eyes were wide and he was panting slightly. His hair was stuck in a million different directions and his clothes were wrinkled and a wreck. On top of that, Seth could hear Ella screaming in the background.

“Shit babe, a bomb go off on you?” Seth tried to lighten the mood.

“She won’t stop crying Seth.. I’ve tried and tried and I can’t get ready for work and care for a baby at the same time,” his boyfriends eyes filled up with tears.

Seth gently pushed him back inside the room and shut the door behind him. He pulled Dean into his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead, feeling the older man calm down slightly in his arms.

“You go get ready, and I’ll take care of princess, okay baby boy?,” he whispered in Dean’s ear, earning a small nod in return.

“Now go ahead, I got this,” Seth said soothingly, pecking Dean’s soft lips.

He felt Dean relax a tad more as he kissed him back. He rested a hand on Seth’s chest for a moment before he calmly went back to get ready. Seth followed behind him, going into Ella’s room.

“What’s the matter with my baby girl today?” Seth cooed, hearing Ella’s crying falter a bit at his voice.

“Sethie missed his baby,” he gently scooped the sniffling baby into his arms, rocking her slowly. He gently wipes the tears from her eyes as he started to sing softly. He knew his singing voice was one of the worst there was, but it seemed to have done the trick. Within ten minutes, Seth had Ella fast asleep with her head resting in the crook of his neck. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt the slow rise and fall of the babies chest against his own.

Dean had quietly made his way in sometime after Seth had gotten the baby back to sleep. Seth slowly hushed him, motioning to the sleeping baby.

“I don’t know how you do it.. you’re really a life saver,” Dean let out a soft sigh of relief.

“What can I say? I’m a chick magnet,”Seth chuckled softly before gently laying Ella back in her crib so he could say goodbye to Dean.

The door was slowly shut behind them as Seth led Dean back out to the living room. He wrapped his strong arms around his lover, nuzzling his face in his neck. He smiled a bit as he felt Dean’s heart beat race. 

“My mom wants you to come to dinner tonight,” Seth whispered against Dean’s neck.

“R-really? She wants to meet me?” He asked, almost shyly.

“Yeah, and she really wants to meet Ella,” he picked his head up to look in Dean’s eyes. “Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah.. it’s okay,” Dean said quietly.

“We don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable baby,” Seth gently rubbed Dean’s cheek with his thumb.

“I do Seth, I really do. I’m just nervous. I never met anyone’s parents before.. None of my relationships ever made it this far..”

Seth smiled at Dean’s words, confusing his lover a little.

“I’m glad to be the first guy to get to this checkpoint,” Seth smiled, kissing the tip of Dean’s nose, making him blush deeply. He really didn’t have any words to describe how Seth made him feel in that moment.

“Now get to work baby boy.. I’ll call you at lunch, okay?” Seth said as he stared into his lovers eyes. 

Dean nodded in return, giving Seth a quick peck on the lips. “Miss you already big guy.”

Now it was Seth’s turn to blush at the little nickname that Dean had dubbed him. “You better go before I change my mind and make you stay home,” Seth growled playfully in Dean’s ear, a shiver coursing through the auburn mans body.

Even though it was painful to do, Dean slowly detached himself from Seth’s grasp. Dean pecked his lips one more time before leaving the apartment. And damn did Seth’s arms felt so empty without Dean resting inside them. That’s all he wanted right about now.

“Only a few hours,” Seth mumbles to himself as he stared at the door that his man just walked out of. “Only a few hours..”

*********************************^***^******

Seth could sense the tension radiating off of Dean as he drove over to his place. He knew that Dean was nervous, but he didn’t see why. His mom already liked Dean for the simple fact that he made Seth undeniably happy. 

“Hey,” Seth said softly, resting a hand on Dean’s knee. “It’s gonna be okay baby, I absolutely promise you.”

He felt Dean’s leg slowly stop bouncing underneath his palm. Soon after, a hand gently laid on top of his own, lacing his fingers with Seth’s. Although it wasn’t a verbal response, it was enough of one to put Seth’s wild mind at ease. 

Not long after, Seth was pulling up into his own driveway. He eyed it suspiciously, noticing that every bit of snow had been plowed. He had hoped his mom didn’t go and do it herself, after all, it was his duty as the man of the house to make his mother’s life easier. 

He killed the engine before he and Dean climbed out. Being the gentleman that he was raised to be, he carried the baby’s car seat so Dean wouldn’t have to. Instead, his boyfriend glued himself to Seth’s side. He chuckled softly as he led him inside. Little barks could be heard making their way through the house until little Kevin appeared at their ankles. He danced around Dean’s feet, making him giggle.

“I thought when you said you had a dog that it would be something more.. you know, manly,” he giggled as kneeled down to pet the tiny dog.

“You’re saying my dog isn’t manly?” Seth chuckled he watched Kevin love up on Dean.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Dean started to smile as Kevin doused his face with kisses. “Even though he is pretty cute.”

“Just like someone else I know,” Seth whispered as he set the baby’s seat down to take off his boots. Instead, however, he was pulled into a soft kiss from his boyfriend.

“Hey now, not in front of the baby,” a voice rang out, making both men jump.

“Mom!,” Seth’s voice sounded slightly embarrassed as he looked over at his mom.

“It’s good to see you too baby,” she smiled she came over to kiss his cheek, making him blush dark.

“Mom..,” he whined a little. Sure he loved his mother’s attention, but not in front of his boyfriend.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” she smiled and turned her attention to Dean, who looked a little less nervous at the sight of the short woman. “You must be Dean.”

“The one and only,” he mumbled shyly as he held his hand out.

“I’m Holly.. it’s so nice to finally meet the boy that’s making my little Seth so happy,” she said happily, making Seth’s cheeks flush once again.

“Mom please..”

She chuckled softly as a small screech was heard. Seth’s eyes darted back to the car seat on the floor. Shit.. Ella wanted out, and she wanted out NOW.

“And this must be Ella,” Seth’s mother smiled as she watched Dean carefully take his baby out of her seat.

Seth watched as Ella’s bright blue eyes took in the new scenery. A satisfied squeal left her mouth once she was out of the seat and nuzzled into her daddy’s arms.

“Oh my, she looks so much like you!” 

Dean blushed a little at the compliment. “Besides Seth, of course, she’s my main source of happiness,” Dean said softly as he held his baby close.

Seth felt his heart do a flip at Dean’s words. Oh the love he had for the blue eyed man standing in front of him.

********************************************

The evening had went along perfectly. Seth couldn’t have asked for a better night with the people that he loved. Dean had eventually gotten comfortable with his mom. After that, they had talked the whole night. He had thought back to when he drove Dean home not even a half an hour ago. He wouldn’t stop babbling about how much he loved Seth’s mother and how amazing she was with the baby, and at cooking, and especially at embarrassing her son.

Seth couldn’t lie, he enjoyed seeing Dean smile and laugh. Even if he was laughing at some of the most embarrassing baby stories known to man. He couldn’t help but fall even farther into love with the beautiful, blue eyed man.

As for the baby, she had taken to his mom quite quickly. And his mom had taken to the baby almost instantly. It made Seth’s heart flutter as he watched his mother interact with the baby. Oh how he’d love to give his mother her own grandchild someday..

He pulled his car back into the driveway once again and killed the engine. He made his way inside and up to the bathroom for a quick shower before he hit the hay for the night. He had big plans of planning a special birthday for Dean tomorrow.

After he had gotten ready for bed, he peeked his head in to say goodnight to his mother. But not before he asked her something that had been on his mind since he got home earlier in the evening.

“Hey mama, who shoveled the driveway?” He asked, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. “You didn’t do it, did you?”

“Oh heavens no, I didn’t do it.. the new neighbor boy did. Oh Seth you should introduce yourself! He’s about your age, and he’s so polite,” he listened as his mother swooned over the new neighbor.

“What’s his name?”

“His name is Roman.”

He mentally took note of the name as he kissed his mom goodnight. He went to curl up in bed, with Kevin tucked at his side. 

Whoever this Roman guy was, he’d have to wait until tomorrow. For now, he was going to sleep because he was utterly exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Drop your thoughts in my comments ;D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Dean’s birthday and Seth gives him a night he’ll never forget. Along with the answer that he’s been searching for for over a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the chapter you’ve all been waiting for! There’s a bit of smut here too ;)  
> Enjoy and let me know how you guys like it!

Dean’s eyes fluttered open on the morning of his birthday to the sun peeking through his blinds. A small smile graced his lips as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had had an amazing past two nights that left him all smiles.

Wednesday night, he had had the pleasure of meeting Seth’s mother for the first time. She was such a sweet woman, and boy did Seth look exactly like his mama. From the way that their eyes crinkled when they smiled right down to the way that they laughed. It was undeniable that he was her son.

Dean had also gotten to see first hand just how close Seth and his mother were. Whether it was Seth pulling the chair out for his mother, or getting her whatever she needed at all, Seth was always looking out for the older woman. He gave this woman kudos for raising her son the way that she did. She really did raise a wonderful man, the man that Dean was hopelessly in love with.

As for yesterday night, Dean had spent the night having some father daughter time with his princess. They played peek a boo, watched Disney princess movies, and did some major cuddling. He loved the chance to spend the extra one on one time with his daughter. She was starting to grow so fast, whether Dean liked it or not, and it made him a bit sad.

Even though he had the most amazing night with his baby girl, he couldn’t help but miss his other half being there with them. He didn’t get the chance to see his man for more than a half an hour after he got back from work. As much as he wanted Seth to stay, he had to go teach his cross fit classes. He had asked Dean on a couple different occasions to stop by and check things out. Dean had replied each time with the same, honest answer; he wouldn’t be able to focus much if Seth was teaching him. Especially since Seth likes to teach shirtless.

Dean could picture the scene perfectly in his mind. He could see Seth doing his pre workout stretches, all the muscles in his arms bending and unbending. He could see the sweat dripping down Seth’s face as he did a deadlift, gritting his teeth a little. Just thinking about Seth working out had Dean’s stomach in knots, the heat of arousal burning in his lower stomach. 

They hadn’t gone the whole way yet. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t want to, because he really fucking wanted to. Both men just thought it better that they wait a bit until the right time came. For now, they were content with a few lazy handjobs in the evenings after Dean came home from work (while Ella was asleep in her room, of course). That didn’t stop either of them from wanting more though.

A soft groan left Dean’s lips as he rolled into his stomach. He pressed himself down into the mattress a bit, the small bit of friction making him moan slightly. He reached for his phone, in hopes that Ella would stay asleep just a bit longer while he got himself situated. 

He slowly rolled back onto his back, a hand cupping himself through his sweatpants. After he kicked the blankets to the side, he captured a picture of the tent that had formed in the front of his pants. Wide blue eyes struggled to focus on the screen as he sent it to his boyfriend.

“Missing you this morning..,” was the message that he sent right after.

His teeth bit into his bottom lip as he stared at the screen. A part of him hoped Seth was up already, while the other part felt a tad embarrassed by the action. Dean was never the one to send normal pictures of himself to anyone, let alone send any explicit ones, but with Seth, he had felt the courage to. That, and he would admit it was a bit of a turn on to him.

A few moments later, to Dean’s surprise, his phone screen lit back up with a message from Seth. His fingers fumbled a bit as they tried to unlock his phone screen. His blue eyes went wide when they landed on one of the sexiest pictures that he’s ever seen. He could’ve sworn his dick got even harder.

There, in the picture, was Seth. He had his black comforter pushed down to the middle of his thighs, along with his skin tight grey boxers. Perfect abs were ever present at the bottom of the picture, along with the splay of black hairs that ran straight to the erection standing straight up, Seth’s hand gripping himself loosely at the well groomed base. 

“Miss you even more baby boy,” was the caption right underneath the picture. Dean had to bite back a moan. He wanted that man so fucking bad.

He slipped his boxers down just enough for his dick to spring free. Before he could even get a hand on himself, his phone was buzzing in his hand. Blue eyes glanced at the screen, seeing that Seth was trying to FaceTime him. Dean doesn’t think he’s ever hit a button quite so fast in his life. Before long, Seth’s voice (poor guy sounded wrecked already) was filling his ears. 

“You little tease,” Seth breathed, staring into the screen.

“Mm hi,” Dean blushes as he stared at Seth’s face, palming himself with his other hand.

“Cmon baby, let me see you,” Seth growled seductively into the phone, making a shiver run down Dean’s spine.

“O-okay,” Dean said nervously as he positioned his phone so his whole body was in front of the camera.

He gently wrapped a hand around his length, letting out a breath. He slowly started to stroke himself, hearing a low groan from the man on the screen.

“God you’re so hot Dean. I can’t wait to get my hands on that beautiful body of yours,” Seth spilled seductive and suggestive things into the phone as Dean squeezed a bit tighter and stroked a bit faster.

Just as he was about to finish, a loud squeal was heard. Both men came to a dead stop as Ella’s sobs came through the baby monitor. 

“Shit,” Dean cursed under his breath.

“It’s okay Dean, just go get her,” Seth urged.

“But Seth, I’m -,” he was cut off by Seth.

“Dean. It’s okay, we can finish where we left off tonight.” Dean’s blue eyes stared into Seth’s on the screen. “In person..”

An involuntary shiver went through Dean’s body at the thought.

“Alright,” he agreed, Ella’s screaming still in his ears. “See ya soon tiger.”

“See you soon baby boy,” Seth smiled into the camera before the call had been ended.

Dean left out a soft groan as he pulled himself up out of bed. He tucked himself back into his sweats before he ran off down the hall to wash his hands.

“I’m coming princess, I’m coming,” he called to the sobbing baby. 

Ella’s face was a dark shade of red when Dean finally got to her. He carefully picked his baby up and held her close. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb as he kissed her little forehead.

“It’s okay baby girl, daddy’s got you,” he whispered as he continued to rock her.

Her crying had been toned down to little sniffles almost instantly. A fond smiled made its way onto Dean’s face as he looked down at his daughter. Oh how he loved her, even if she had a bit of bad timing.

********************************************

Seth’s chocolate eyes gazed across his yard at the man shoveling the freshly fallen snow off his car. He couldn’t help but notice the guy out there in the bitter cold when he peeked out his window.

Seth had continued to watch quietly, observing him, until the man started on his own driveway. 

“Hey!,” he stomped out onto his porch.

The man startled a bit, peering up onto the porch at Seth.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Seth said, making his way down the driveway.

“Shoveling snow? What does it look like,” the guy retorted. “Didn’t look like you were going to anytime soon.”

Seth rolled his eyes slightly, his chocolate eyes meeting dark brown eyes. “Why wouldn’t I? This is my house after all.”

“More like your moms house.” 

Seth looked up, mouth opened to respond, only to be returned with a smirk from the man across from him. His smirk was almost as beautiful as his face was. It shut Seth up right away.

“I’m Roman by the way,” the man, Roman, introduced himself. “I met your mom the other day. She’s really sweet by the way. Tried to pay me to shovel the driveway.”

“Seth,” he responded, holding a hand out. “She’s one of a kind.” He smiled a bit as Roman shook his hand.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Seth,” Roman smiled at him. God it was such a beautiful smile. Now Seth had seen why his mother was swooning over this guy, he was a literal god.

But, he still didn’t have anything on Dean. No one could ever replace his baby for nothing.

The two men chatted it up for a bit as Seth studied the older man’s face. Something about him seemed way too familiar, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. Once Seth started to shiver, he excused himself, antsy to get over to his boyfriends house.

The ten minute drive to Dean’s apartment felt like an eternity to him, but it had also given him the time to ponder things a bit. After this mornings antics, he was so ready to get his hands on Dean for a little bit, even if it was just for some quick kisses and cuddles. Seth wasn’t picky when it came to giving his boy some loving.

What Seth was truly eager for though, was tonight. Since it was Dean’s birthday, he wanted to treat his man. He had been planning for two weeks straight, wanting to make sure it was going to be absolutely perfect. Plus, he planned on tonight being the night that they’d finally take the next step. It was evident enough that both men were ready.

He pulled into his usual parking spot in front of the building, a giddy smile on his face. He made his way up to Dean’s door, his stomaching doing excited little flips in anticipation. He couldn’t recall a time where any of his partners made him this giddy and excited. It was truly something special to him. 

“Hey tiger,” Dean smiled at him as he opened his door.

“Hey you,” Seth smiled, giving Dean a quick peck on the lips before stepping inside the apartment.

“Someone really missed you,” Dean smiled down at the baby in his arms. She took one look at Seth and broke into her usual dopey grin, her dark hair sticking every which way.

“Hey there miss Ella,” Seth smiled as he reached for the baby. She squealed happily as her dads arms were replaced with Seth’s.

“I did too,” Dean whispered, laying his head on Seth’s shoulder.

“I missed you too baby boy,” Seth wrapped his free arm around Dean’s thin waist, holding him close. He gently placed a kiss to both of their heads.

“My babies,” he smiled proudly.

“Your babies indeed,” Dean smiled as he nuzzles closer to his man.

Seth smiled as he gazed down at the little girl in his arms. The thought came out of no where, but it was enough to scare him. 

Ella had the same dark hair that Roman did. 

What if Roman was the baby’s dad? Surely if Dean found out, he’d leave Seth for him. Who wouldn’t? That guy was beauty on two legs.

He swallowed a little out of nervousness, slowly pushing the thought out of his mind. Today was supposed to be a good day for them both. He needed to get rid of his thoughts before his anxiety took over completely. 

But even so, Dean would never leave him for Roman, he loved him too much, right?

********************************************

Dean could tell something was off about Seth today. He had seemed fine when he had first walked through the door this morning, but then it was like a switch flipped inside him. He had caught him jittering more than once, almost like he was nervous. Dean really hoped it wasn’t about this morning..

He kept his thoughts at bay for the most part of his work day. At lunch, as per usual, he FaceTimed his babies. Seth had seemed more calm then, a bright and excited smile on his face. Ella had the same matching grin as Seth, hers almost looking identical to the man holding her. Dean didn’t bother to dwell on that hard enough though. 

The rest of his work day was spent thinking about what Seth had planned for their night together. He had refused to tell Dean any bit of what was going on, only to have Renee pick Ella up for the night before he gets home from work. He couldn’t deny that he was feeling giddy, because he was. No other guy went to any great length for Dean like Seth has in the past few months that they’ve been together. 

The drive home was almost unbearable. He couldn’t help the anxious but excited feeling in his stomach as he neared his apartment complex. He was always like this when it came to surprises.

Once he arrived, he slowly made his way up to his floor. His knees wobbled a bit as he came to a stop in front of his door. 

He took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. The sight he was greeted with was one that got his heart picking up speed in his chest. 

Fresh rose petals laid on the floor in a neat trail, leading further into the room. Candles had been lit and neatly arranged on the coffee table. Curiosity peaked in Dean as he noticed Seth was nowhere to be seen. 

He slowly came inside, shutting the door behind him. The briefcase he was carrying was neatly placed by the door before he started to follow the trail of rose petals. The smell of marinara sauce met his nostrils as he made his way into the dining room. Bright blue eyes gazed at the table, seeing two plates of spaghetti waiting for him. At the head of the table, sat Seth, wearing a black button down along with his black skinny jeans. 

“Happy Birthday Dean,” he said softly, a smile on his lips as baby blues met chocolate eyes.

“Seth.. I..,” he covered his mouth with his hand. 

Seth slowly got up and came over to him, resting his hands on Dean’s hips.

“You what baby?” He asked before placing a gently kiss to Dean’s forehead. God he felt like he could melt right then and there.

“Thank you so much,” Dean wrapped his arms around Seth’s shoulders. He buried his face into the warmth of Seth’s neck before the tears started to fall.

“You’re so welcome,” Seth whispered as he wrapped his arms tight around Dean’s waist, holding him close for a few moments. “I hope you’re hungry by the way. I cooked this all by myself.” Dean peeked up at Seth to see him smiling proudly.

“That’s my boy,” Dean giggled a little before pressing a chaste kiss to Seth’s soft lips.

“Yours and yours only Mr. Ambrose,” Seth smiled as he led Dean over to the table, pulling the chair out like the gentleman he is.

Dean couldn’t help but press another kiss to Seth’s lips before he took a seat. Both men had dug in after Seth took his seat across from Dean. 

The rest of their night had been spent wonderfully. They finished eating and went to the living room to curl up for a romantic comedy of Seth’s choosing. They sipped on some wine, getting lost in each other. Before long, the movie and the wine had been forgotten after Seth had presented Dean his birthday present.

Wrapped inside what felt like layers of paper, was the most beautiful item that anyone could’ve ever given him. The picture frame looked like it had been hand made instead of being store bought, which Seth admitted to having his friend help him make it. What was inside the frame though, was what made Dean’s heart beat flutter in his chest. It had been a picture of the three of them together. Seth had an arm around Dean’s shoulder as their cheeks were pressed together. Both had bright white smiles plastered on their faces for the camera. Even little Ella, who was happily seated in Seth’s arms, had the biggest of grins on her chubby little cheeks. 

Tears had filled Dean’s eyes as he carefully set the frame up on the shelf with his other ones. It looked so perfect between all the pictures of him and Ella, and him and Seth. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked back at his boyfriend. 

“Seth.. I love it,” he started, sniffling a bit as Seth gently wiped his eyes.

“And I love you,” Seth whispered before pecking Dean’s lips softly. 

All else had been forgotten after Seth’s quiet confession. Dean had voluntarily deepened the kiss, wanting all of Seth, right then and right there. Well, maybe not right there.

Seth had navigated the way back to Dean’s room before the clothes started to fly. Everything had started to feel as if it were in slow motion before Dean finally hit the bed. Seth had gently laid him down before ever so gently climbing over top of him, clad in only a pair of boxers briefs.

Things has started to pick back up once Dean ripped the offending clothing right off of Seth’s body. Seth gently stretched Dean out, preparing him for what was to come next while laid there and took it all in, soft, whiny moans spilling from his lips.

His eyes lazily followed Seth as he slipped a condom onto his impressive length. He made to to lube himself up generously before Dean felt the tip slowly graze his entrance.

Dean let out a loud moan as Seth slowly started to ease into him. The filthy words spilling from Seth’s sinful lips was only edging Dean along even further.

Once Seth had started to thrust, Dean got a weird sense of deja vu. He couldn’t shake it for the life of him either. His eyes fluttered open, looking up at the beautiful man above him. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration as his hips were at work thrusting into Dean. Perspiration was littered along his forehead while his dark curls hung in front of his face. Dean could feel Seth’s hot breath his neck, and he could swear that he’s been here before. He just couldn’t remember where. 

As Seth’s thrusts picked up, Dean let out a loud groan. He was hitting his sweet spot so perfectly, Dean felt like he wouldn’t hang on too much longer. 

“Mm fuck baby,” Seth groaned in Dean’s ear. “You look so pretty like this.”

Dean let out a groan, a rush of memories came flooding through his head. Seth’s words had triggered memories from that night. The night that Dean would never, ever forget.

During the rush of the memories, Dean seen Seth, over top of him, just like he was now. He seen Seth with him at the bar. He remembered kissing Seth that night and bringing him back to his place. He remembered all the praise that came from Seth’s lips as he was deep inside him. 

The question that had been burning in his mind for over a year now had finally been answered. It had to be. 

Seth was Ella’s other father.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confides in Renee before telling Seth the news that would change the both of their lives forever.

Renee woke up to the sound of her phone blaring on her nightstand. She groaned a little as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Who the hell could be calling her at 3 o’clock in the morning? Once she read the name on her screen though, panic shot through her.

She quickly picked up the phone, hurrying out of the room. She didn’t want to wake Corey or the baby up. Then she’d really be in a pickle.

“Hey, Dean, is everything okay?” she tried to ask calmly as made her way down to the kitchen.

“N-Nee,” Dean whispered, his voice sounding a bit stuffy. 

“I’m here D, talk to me,” she said softly. 

“S-Seth.. h-he,” Dean started, his breathing starting to pick up.

“He did what Dean?” she asked calmly, despite the anger welling up inside her. If that pencil dick asshole hurt Dean, she swore the outcome wasn’t going to be pretty. Dean’s sobs brought her back to the issue at hand. 

“Deep breaths D.. deep breathes,” she said gently, slowly but surely helping Dean regulate his breathing. The talking would just have to wait.

After she managed to get Dean to calm down, and made sure he was calm, she approached the question again.

“What did Seth do?” she asked gently.

“Well, d-do you remember that night?” he started. 

“Which night?”

“The night of your engagement party,” Dean spoke softly, almost carefully.

“Yeah, I remember a little bit about it.. why D? What about that night?” she asked, biting her lip a little. She was curious about what Dean was getting at.

“It was him Nee.. it was Seth,” Dean said, letting out a breath.

“Dean.. are you sure?” she asked warily.

“I’m sure Renee. It all makes sense now.. I’ve been noticing things about them. How Ella’s starting to look a bit like Seth, but I thought I was just going crazy, but I’m not Nee, I’m not,” he cried softly into the phone.

“Well what triggered it?” Renee asked, thinking back to her own observations about Seth and the baby. 

“We had sex, and.. and I just remembered. I felt so bad because he thought I didn’t enjoy it,” a soft sob was heard from Dean. “That wasn’t it at all.”

“Well how do you feel about it? Where’s Seth at now?”

“He’s sleeping in my bed at the moment. I waited until I knew he was asleep to call you. I don’t know how to feel though Nee. I mean, I’m glad it was him. Beyond glad actually. Even when I didn’t know, he was always the other father that Ella never had. He was so willing to step right up to the plate. I had just come to terms with the fact that my baby may never know her other father, and now all of this happens.. Now that I do know though, it’s just a relief in a way. I wouldn’t have wanted to have a baby with anyone else,” Dean sniffled a little.

“Then what’s so wrong D?” Renee asked, concerned.

“I don’t know how to tell him, what if he leaves me?” Dean asked, fear in his voice.

“Dean, sweetie, that man won’t ever leave you. Have you ever sat back and actually seen the way he looks at you? He looks like he’s looking his entire world. He gets the same way when he’s looking at Ella. I can see the love he has for the both of you in his eyes. That and I made it clear that if he hurts you, he’s losing his balls,” she stated, hearing a small giggle from Dean.

“I guess you’re right, I’m just nervous,” Dean said, his crying coming to a cease. 

“Don’t be. Seth will understand. Look, if you want to wait until I’m there tomorrow and we can both talk to him, I’m down for that. It’s your call Dean.”

The line went quiet for a moment as Dean considered.

“I’ll let you know, okay?” was the response. “Give my princess extra cuddles and kisses for me please?”

“Of course Dean,” she said softly. “Now go back to sleep okay? You sound completely wrecked.”

“Oh believe me, I am,” a snicker left Dean’s mouth as Renee shook her head.

“Goodnight Dean,” she giggled softly.

“Goodnight Renee.”

Renee let out a breath after she hung up the phone. It was a relief that after all that time of not knowing, Dean had finally made the biggest revelation in his life. He finally figured out who the other father of his child was. If she was being honest, Renee would’ve said that she’d seen it coming.

She had seen the signs months ago when she had first laid her eyes on Dean’s lover. The day that he spilled coffee all over her clothes, she had known. Well, she didn’t necessarily know him, he had just looked like someone that she had seen before. She had also seen it in his features. As Ella started to get older, she had also started to resemble the dark haired male.

Renee slowly made her way back to bed after she checked up on the sleeping baby. Just as she went to lay down, a sleepy voice rang out. 

“Nee?”

“Yeah Corey?” she whispered softly, turning on her side to face her fiancé.

“Who was on the phone,” he rubbed his eyes before glancing over at Renee’s figure.

“Just Dean..”

“What did he want?”

“Well..” she started. “Do you remember his boyfriend Seth?”

Corey nodded.

“Remember how I told you he looked oddly familiar?”

“Yeah..,” Corey said, his voice filled with a mix of curiosity and sleep.

“He’s Ella’s other father.”

********************************************

Seth could sense that something was a bit off with his boyfriend before he had even woken up this morning.

Several time during the night, Dean had tossed and turned. It had been to the point that he had woke Seth up with it. It was nothing Seth didn’t expect though. After they had finished last night, Dean hadn’t said much. He wasn’t lying when he said he was nervous. Seth thought that he had upset Dean, and it made him upset as well.

Dean had also been strangely unresponsive to any sort of affection that Seth had offered. He had tried cuddling up with him, only to feel Dean’s thin body tense up in his arms. He didn’t understand what he did wrong, but he was damn sure he would never do it again. He hated seeing Dean like this, unresponsive to his touch.

Seth laid still as he watched the man attempt to sleep beside him. Even in his state of slumber, he looked unpleasant. A light frown was present on his lips and his brows were drawn together as if he were thinking. Seth had still found him undeniably handsome despite the sour look on his face.

A soft sigh left his lips as he studied Dean. So many thoughts were running through Seth’s mind as he gently ran his fingers through Dean’s short auburn hair. 

He had tried to fend off all those unwanted thoughts in his head, but it just wasn’t working. Seth’s fear and anxiety that had flooded his mind yesterday had come back full force. What if dean didn’t want him anymore? What if he wasn’t good enough or what Dean had wanted?

Tears had threatened to spill from his as eyes he felt movement from the other man. He quickly wipes any traces of a tear away as Dean sat up a bit, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Mm Seth,” he whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

“Y-yeah baby?” Seth mentally kicked himself for sounding so small in that moment.

“M’ cold,” Dean mumbled softly as he nuzzled up against Seth’s bare chest.

“I’ll warm you up then,” Seth replied softly, gently wrapping his arms around the thinner male.

They laid there, just like that, for what felt like hours. Both men were quiet, but the silence wasn’t necessarily an uncomfortable one. Dean was allowing Seth to hold him and cuddle him, so he must’ve been feeling a little better than earlier. 

Eventually, Dean gently pulled himself free of Seth’s grasp. Seth watched as he got up out of bed, slipping on a shirt and some sweatpants before leaving the room. Soon after, Seth pulled his body out of bed as well. He pulled his clothes on before following after Dean. 

********************************************

A little after noon, Renee had brought the baby home. Seth sat and watched his boyfriend and Renee talk at the door in hushed voices, his anxiety making a reappearance. What could they be talking about? He swore he heard his name.. It hurt him to think that Dean was talking about him behind his back.

He swallowed back his fear as he watched Dean give his farewells to Renee before shutting the door. Baby blue eyes met chocolate browns as Dean turned his attention back to Seth.

“Hey.. can we talk about something?” Dean said softly as Seth’s heart started to pound harder.

“I uh, yeah.. I guess so,” he said, stumbling over his words.

His wide brown eyes followed Dean as he came over to sit beside him. Ella squeaked and smiles when she laid her eyes on Seth. He felt bad that he couldn’t hold her, but he didn’t want to risk dropping her with how shaky he was starting to get.

A worried frown grew on Dean’s face as he watched Seth grow nervous.

“Seth, are you sure you wanna talk about this now? You seem a little on edge,” he said calmly.

“Just get it over with Dean,” he said, not meaning to sound so harsh. 

“So I’ve been thinking a lot since we’ve met,” Dean started, gently kissing Ella’s head. Seth stared at the floor as he listened to Dean’s words. He couldn’t bear to look in his eyes, especially when he knew what was coming.

“When I had first found out I was pregnant with Ella, I was overjoyed. I had always wanted to have a baby of my own. I had always thought about adopting or getting a surrogate someday whenever I’d be able to settle down with a family. That was until that night.. I had no idea that I could conceive and carry a baby to full term. I was honestly terrified. I wasn’t ready in any way for a baby,” Dean started softly as he stared at the baby sitting upright in his lap.

“I was also scared because the other father bailed on me. I woke up the morning after that night alone in my bed, no traces of whoever I had brought home with me. It really didn’t bother me until after I found out about the baby. I didn’t want her to have to grow up without a father like I had to,” Seth watched as Dean teared up and snuggled Ella closer.

“It was so lonely. Being pregnant and alone is one of the worst feelings in the world. That’s why I made those vlogs to try and find the dad before I had Ella. I knew it was a long shot. Most things like that only ever happen in movies. But what they did do, was lead you to me, and Seth, that was all I could’ve ever asked for in my life,” Dean gently lifted his chin to look into his eyes.

“I’m forever grateful for meeting you that day in the elevator. You have brought so much joy to my life, and Ella’s too. Our saving grace maybe,” a small smile made its way into Dean’s pink lips.

“But since we met, I had been noticing things about you ever since that day in the elevator. You made Ella stop crying almost instantly with just a look, while I had tried everything to get her to calm down. Then as she got older and her hair started to grow it, it didn’t grow in Auburn like mine. It grew in darker, kind of like yours. I know it sounds insane, but my baby had started to look like you. That thought only grew when we went to your mothers house and she showed me your baby pictures.. Then I started to really notice a resemblance between you two,” Dean tried to explain.

Seth was utterly lost. He thought Dean was going to leave him, but now here he was throwing all these memories in his direction. He didn’t understand what Dean was trying to get at.

“Last night brought back memories Seth. Memories of things that I’ve been struggling to remember for over a year now -“ Seth cut him off.

“Dean, baby, what’re you talking about?” Seth stared at him, obviously lost.

“Seth, I’m saying that you’re it. You’re the one I’ve been looking for this whole time. You’re Ella’s other biological father,” Dean said, staring him straight in the eyes.

Seth’s breath caught in his throat at this new information. His anxiety shot through the roof as he coughed and wheezed, struggling to catch his breath. It barely registered to him that he fell on the floor until he seen Dean above him, blue eyes wide and afraid. They were the last thing Seth had seen before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter I’ve written, but I at least hope you guys enjoy it. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean provides comfort to Seth after breaking the news to him.

The news had hit Seth hard, Dean could tell. I mean, why else would he have fainted and scared the shit out of both him and the baby?

After Seth had fainted, Ella had started screaming and crying, leaving a scared Dean to his own devices. Without thinking much, he sat Ella in her playpen with a pacifier before getting on the floor with Seth.

He gently ran his fingers through Seth’s dark locks, kissing his forehead gently.

“Come back to me baby.. cmon..” he whispered softly as he propped Seth’s legs up against the couch.

He glanced over at Ella as he nuzzled up to her other father on the floor. Her bright blue eyes were welled up with the tears that stained her chubby little cheeks as she sniffled gently. Dean couldn’t help but smile at her, even in this situation. She never failed to keep him grounded when he needed it.

Dean continued his gentle actions until he heard a soft groan escape Seth’s lips. Very slowly, Seth’s eyes cracked open, gazing around before snapping shut again. A soft kiss was placed on his right temple and Dean smiled at the little mewl that came from Seth.

“Hi baby..,” Dean whispered, giving Seth another kiss on his clammy forehead.

“D-dean,” Seth whimpered, trying to move a little.

“Shh, hey it’s okay.. just stay still for a little bit baby,” Dean comforted him.

He laid there, right beside Seth for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, Ella’s sniffles had disappeared, and she was fast asleep the last time Dean had looked over at her. As for Seth, he was there, but wasn’t at the same time. Dean wasn’t going to push him though, he wasn’t that kind of person. He’d wait until Seth was ready.

After a bit, Seth fluttered his eyes back open, slowly taking in his surroundings. He let out a shaky breath and Dean helped him as he slowly sat up, holding his head.

“Are you okay baby? Need some water or anything?” Dean asked softly, earning a small nod from the other male.

Dean carefully untangled himself from Seth before he got up and made his way into the kitchen. He dug around in the cupboard for a glass before adding some water and ice. As he went to bring it back, he found that Seth had got himself up and on the couch. His chocolate eyes were focused on one thing, and that was the sleeping baby nuzzled up in her playpen. It wasn’t hard to tell that he was lost in thought. 

“Here..,” Dean said, startling Seth a little.

“T-thanks..,” he mumbled, taking the glass.

Dean gave him a small nod as he sat down beside him. As much as he didn’t want to scare Seth, they had to have this conversation. 

“You look upset,” he whispered as he watched Seth sip on his water.

“A little, yeah,” was the faint response that made Dean frown.

“How come?” Dean was careful not to push, not wanting Seth to freak out.

Seth let a sigh and ran a shaky hand through his hair, his eyes still focused on the baby.

“You wouldn’t be upset if you just found out that you’re a father?” Dean looked as Seth glanced back at him, noting the pain in the younger man’s eyes.

“Dean, I missed out on so much.. I missed your first doctors appointments, missed sitting up with you while you puked your guys out.. I never got the chance to rub your feet while they were swollen and achy or to go to buy you whatever it was that you were craving..,” Seth let out a choked sob as he spoke.

“Seth, babe, it’s okay.. I’m not mad at you,” Dean spoke softly as he rubbed his boyfriends back.

“Just because you’re not mad, doesn’t mean I’m not.. I missed the gender reveal. I missed getting to talk to her and rub your belly, Dean, I missed her first kicks,” Seth’s body shook as he started to sob. “I missed it all because I left. I up and left like the fucking idiot I was.”

Dean frowned as he pulled Seth into his arms. He smiled a little as he felt Seth bury his face into his neck, crying softly. He hummed softly as he rubbed Seth’s back, rocking him a little before he decided to speak up. 

“Seth, I know you blame yourself for not being here, but how were we supposed to know baby? We were two drunk and horny guys looking for some fun. The only thought running through our minds was pleasure. Baby, how were we supposed to know that I was going to end up pregnant? I didn’t even know I could get pregnant,” Dean gently stroked the top of Seth’s head, feeling his shaking start to ease. 

“I know I said that I was lonely, and I really was at that time, but it’s nothing you need to blame yourself for baby. I was strong and I got through it. All that really matters to me now is that you’re in my life and in our daughters life. Because Seth? That baby adores you. If you ever decide that you want to leave me, then so be it, but don’t leave your daughter out. She needs both of her daddies, just like I think we both need her.” Dean gently wiped the tears from Seth’s eyes as he picked up his head.

“I’d never dream of leaving.. her or you.. this life that I’ve been living with you guys has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I couldn’t imagine waking up everyday and not being able to see either of you. I’d still be the same depressed lovesick idiot that I was for so long. I don’t think you realize just how important you two are to me.” Seth whispered, his eyes glancing back over to the baby.

“Before you even told me any of this, I envisioned us as a family. Me as the other father that Ella never had.. but I guess now I don’t have to picture anything, because I already am,” a light smile started to appear on Seth’s lips as he looked fondly at Ella.

“I wouldn’t have wanted it to be anyone else Seth, I really wouldn’t have.. I didn’t realize just how much I could love another person until I met you. You’re sweet, thoughtful, caring, romantic, the whole nine yards baby. Once I seen you with Ella, the thought of another dad never crossed my mind, which was why I quit making those blogs. I didn’t care for finding the other father because you were it for me. We must’ve played our cards right for this to be our fate,” Dean smiled even more as Seth pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I don’t think you understand just how in love I am with you Dean,” Seth sniffled in his ear.

“Well I can bet you that I love you just as much darling,” Dean whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

A small squeal caught their attention, making them both jump. Both sets of eyes flew over to where Ella sat, wide awake and smiling at them both. Dean let out a breath before starting to chuckle

“Boy princess, you scared us,” he chuckled softly, going to stand up. Seth gently pushed him back down into the couch.

“I wanna get her,” he said softly, making Dean grin.

“She’s all yours.. daddy,” Dean glanced up at Seth, seeing the blush on his cheeks as he slowly made his way over to the baby.

********************************************

Seth glanced down at the blue eyed baby begging him to pick her up and give her some attention. He could still hardly believe that she was biologically his, even if she did start to resemble him a bit.

Ella let out another happy squeal as Seth carefully picked her up. He cradled her close, kissing her forehead softly. His baby. His daughter. His beautiful blue eyed, curly brown haired baby. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it.

This beautiful little baby, was the product of a one night stand with the beautiful man waiting for him back on the couch. He didn’t know how he got so lucky.

“Just wait until we tell my mother,” Seth chuckled softly, joining Dean on the couch.

“Oh she’s gonna be so excited to have someone else to spoil besides you,” Dean teased, earning a gentle elbow to the ribs from Seth.

“My mother does not spoil me,” he pretended to be offended. 

“Seth, quit lying to yourself baby,” Dean burst out laughing, causing Ella to let out another happy squeal of her own. 

Seth couldn’t help but chuckle as well. Seeing Dean and his baby so happy was contagious. He couldn’t help but be all smiles. He was finally getting what he had been wanting. A family of his own.

A million thoughts were running through his mind. He had to tell Marek. He had to tell his mom. Play dates for Dylan and Ella. 

A sloppy kiss was left on his cheek, bringing him back to reality. His eyes bet the bright blues of his baby’s as she smiles happily. 

“Did you give daddy a kiss Ells?” Dean cooed, nuzzling his nose against her chubby cheek.

“A nice slobbery kiss,” Seth chuckled, wiping his cheek off with on his shoulder.

“She loves you so much Seth, so so much,” Dean smiled fondly at the baby who was chewing on her little fist.

“I love her too. More than she’ll ever know.” It was Seth’s turn to kiss Ella’s forehead.

The rest of their day was spent wrapped up in one another, which Ella thoroughly enjoyed. Seth was able to push away all his unwanted thoughts, being able to relax with the two people that he loved most.

Announcing his new status could wait for another day. For now, he wanted to make the most of his time with his family.

Because Dean was right, they both needed Ella. She just happened to be the glue that brought their little family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit short :( I had major writers block with this story and Hold Onto Me too. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to let me know! Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time is here as Seth and Dean give Seth’s mom one of the best gifts that she’s ever received.

Christmastime was Seth’s absolute favorite time of the year. As a teenager, he’d curl up on the couch with his mom, each with a cup of hot chocolate, and they’d watch Christmas movies. The holiday had always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. And it wasn’t because of all the presents that his mother would shower him with.

He loved the extra family time it gave him. His mom didn’t have to work, and neither did his relatives. They’d always have a big Christmas dinner and open gifts together. It had always made Seth feel safe, secure, and loved, despite growing up never knowing who his biological father was. 

As Seth grew into an adult, he still enjoyed his Christmastime rituals with mother and his family. Lately, the past few years though, he found himself wanting more. He wanted his own good old family Christmas with his own little family. This year, he finally received it. It was all he could’ve ever asked for as a Christmas gift. 

It was his daughters first Christmas and his and Dean’s first Christmas spent together. With the recent success of his gym, Seth couldn’t wait to spoil his babies, and his mother.

It’s been a few days since Seth had received the life changing news from his significant other. He had yet to tell his mother though. Since it was around Christmas time, he and Dean had decided to keep the secret from her just a little bit longer. Just until they could formulate a plan to surprise her. 

Seth knew that his mother was ready to be a grandmother. He could see that sort of sad, longing look in her eyes whenever she’d come home from having brunch with her lady friends. They all had at least one grandchild that they always seemed to be boasting about, and of course, his mom didn’t have any. All she had was Seth, so she boasted about him instead. At the end of the day though, the longing was still there. 

Seth did know how it felt though. He himself watched on as his friends were all in relationships and creating their own families. Before Dean, Seth didn’t really even believe that he’d be able to have that. Most men don’t have the ability to carry babies like Dean can. With Seth being gay and wanting a biological baby without using a surrogate, the chances of his dreams of a family were pretty slim. But as they say, god works in mysterious ways. In the end, he had led Seth to the most perfect man he’s ever been with. He also blessed him with his beautiful daughter. So to say the least, this Christmas tops any of the ones that he’s had in the past. 

A pair of warm, wet lips pressed against the back of his neck, making him grin. He rolled over onto his side, meeting his lovers sleepy blue eyes.

“Good morning darling,” Seth whispered, kissing Dean’s forehead.

“Merry Christmas big guy,” Dean smirked lightly, making Seth’s cheeks flush a dark red. 

“Merry Christmas brat,” Seth’s smile grew wider as he pulled Dean against his bare chest. “Now I’m rethinking giving you your present..”

Before Dean could open his mouth to protest, Seth had already taken action. Hot, open mouthed kisses were gently trailed along Dean’s collarbone, making the auburn haired man shiver in Seth’s strong arms. The small needy noise that escaped Dean’s mouth made Seth chuckle. He knew how to rile Dean up in all the right ways.

A soft, surprised gasp left Seth’s throat as Dean decided to play along with Seth’s game. He cupped Seth’s half hard morning wood through his sweats, giving a gentle squeeze that had Seth whining involuntarily.

“I see someone wants their gift early,” Seth whispered low and gravely in Dean’s ear before gently nipping at it.

“Of course you’d refer to your dick as a gift,” Dean mouthed back, a smirk teasing his lips as he leaned forward to claim Seth’s.

“Like you’re complaining,” Seth mumbled against Dean’s lips as their kiss became even more heated. “Mm think Ella’s gonna sleep any longer?”

“Oh yeah, she’s your kid after all. She needs her beauty sleep,” Dean mumbled, earning a chuckle from Seth. “Believe me, we have time..”

“That’s all I needed to hear babe”Seth smirked as he went back to kissing Dean passionately.

He gently flipped over on top of his boyfriend as their mouths pressed against one another desperately. 

Their mouths broke apart as Dean scrambled to get his pants off. Seth followed suit, slowly pushing his sweatpants down to his ankles before finally slipping them off, along with his boxers. 

Not long after, he found himself sliding into Dean with a breathy moan. Dean felt hot and tight around him, which never failed to drive Seth wild. It felt like home to him.

Dean wrapped his legs around Seths waist as he sunk deeper into him. With both of their bodies pressed together, Seth started to thrust slowly, working his way up to going quicker and quicker.

Before long, both men were losing themselves in one another. They’d been reduced to a pile of soft, quiet moans that was still enough to fill the room. Until they both finished of course. Then, they were both fighting to keep themselves quiet as the rode out their high, not wanting to accidentally wake Ella up. 

“Seth?” Dean whispered, once they were both calmed down and cuddled up to one another.

“Yeah babe?” Seth asked, nuzzling his nose into Dean’s hair.

“Thank you.. for everything. You’re the best Christmas present I could ever ask for. You and our daughter both light up my life every single day, and I don’t think I’d ever want anything else in my entire life. You’re my missing puzzle piece,” Dean spoke softly as he twirled a bit of Seth’s hair around on his fingers.

Seth smiled wide, blushing a little at Dean’s words as he cuddled him closer. “I can say the same for you Deano.. you complete me in more ways than one.”

Dean giggled softly as he pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much more,” Seth mumbled back against Dean’s lips. He doesn’t ever think there’s ever been a time where he felt so at peace and happy. He only hopes that the feeling is here to stay.

********************************************

After they had gotten up and cleaned themselves up, they started their day. Seth made Ella’s bottle while Dean got her up and dressed in her little Christmas pajamas. They all cuddled up together on the couch, watching Christmas movies while Ella sucked down her breakfast. 

The rest of their morning was spent taking pictures together and opening Ella’s gifts. They had laid Ella on her belly with all her gifts around her, taking a few cute pictures of her bright smiling face. Then Seth had scooped her up and held her in his lap as Dean opened her gifts, showing her how to tear the wrapping paper. The sight alone could’ve made Seth’s heart melt.

Once they had all Ella’s gifts open, they spent some time playing with them. Seth watched on, his heart full as Dean and Ella played with her new toys.

As late afternoon approached, Seth and Dean got dressed up for Seth’s mother’s Christmas dinner. Ella was dressed up in her own little Christmas dress, complete with a “my first Christmas” Santa hat. Seth couldn’t wait until his mother seen her. He had to admit he was very excited to break the news to his mom. 

“What’re you so excited about?” Dean asked as he buckled Ella into her car seat. 

“I’m excited to tell my mom.. I mean Dean, she’s only been wanting this for years and now she’s finally going to get it!,” Seth babbled excitedly as Dean stared at him fondly. 

An ornery smirk formed on his lips before he spoke again. “Damn right. You owe her this after she put up with your prissy ass for all these years!” Dean exclaimed, earning a playful punch from Seth.

“Oh you are so not funny Mister,” Seth glared, pretending to be offended. 

“I happen to think I’m hilarious. Renee even said I’d make a great stand up comedian,” he smiled proudly, only egging Seth on further.

“You should tell her to quit lying,” Seth teased as he moved behind him, grabbing his ass a little.

Dean yelped a little, not expecting the action at all. It made Seth chuckle as he pressed a kiss to his stubbly cheek.

“I love you darling,” Seth grinned as he picked up the car seat, heading out to his car.

Behind him, Dean watched as he left the apartment. His eyes were wide with amazement as they followed Seth’s perky ass all the way out the door.

Today sure was a weird one.

********************************************

Seth pouted as Dean howled in laughter beside him. They had finished their dinner a little bit ago and were now sharing their best Christmas stories. For his mother though, this meant that she got to share her favorite embarrassing stories of Seth when he was little. 

He gazed across at Ella nestled in his mother’s arms, happily chewing on her new teething ring. He couldn’t help but grin at her, despite how embarrassed he was from his mom telling Dean the story of him peeing on the Christmas tree when he was three. 

“It looks like Ella sure loves cuddling with her gramma,” Seth blurted once Dean’s laughter died down a little bit. 

“I didn’t know we were on those terms just yet,” his mothers smile grew a little as she looked down at the baby in the crook of her arm. 

“Well you should get used to it..” Dean piped up from beside Seth.

Holly looked up at them confused. “What do you mean? Are you boys getting engaged? Married?”

Seth shook his head, smiling. He loved the idea of marrying Dean someday, but for now that was not the case.

“No.. mama.. Ella kind of is my biological baby..,” Seth said slowly, watching as the realization creep onto his mom’s face.

“You’re kidding me..,” she said, looking between Ella and the two men sitting across from her.

“We’re not Mrs. Rollins.. She really is Seth’s baby,” Dean spoke, playing with Seth’s fingers as he talked.

“I.. I don’t understand..How?”

“Well it’s kind of a long story.” Seth said as he and Dean both narrated the story to her from the beginning.

As they talked, Seth watched as the tears welled up in his mom’s eyes. He knew they weren’t sad tears. He knew they were tears of joy and happiness. 

“So I have a grand baby? Of my own?” She sniffled after they were done talking.

Seth nodded and smiles as he and Dean both said “Merry Christmas”

Before they knew it, Seth’s mother was nuzzling herself between the boys. Seth carefully took Ella into his arms as his mother wrapped both of her arms around them.

“You have no idea how happy I am. You two boys are amazing and I love you both so much.. along with little Ella too,” she said as Seth gently wiped her eyes with his free hand.

“We love you too.. so much,” they both smiled, hugging her back. And they really did. 

Seth could only say that this has been one of the best Christmases that he’s ever had. He’d go as far to say that it may have been THE very best yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Gimme feedback pleaseeee


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth turns into a mother hen when Dean falls ill.

The rest of the boys holiday week had been well spent. They had done an assortment of things, such as play with Ella’s new toys, game night with Renee and Corey, and Seth had even talked Dean into coming to his gym with him to meet Marek, and little Dylan too. 

New Years had also been perfect. From getting to spend the first as a couple with their daughter, right down to their kiss at midnight. Dean was so incredibly happy with how his year had ended. He was also incredibly excited to see how the new year would play out for them. 

Sadly, the holidays were over, and as much as Dean didn’t want to head back to work, he had to. Despite the queasiness in his stomach, he got himself up and in the shower. He managed to get cleaned up a bit before slipping on some khakis, a dark blue polo, along with a jacket. The sleep was rubbed from his eyes as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and a nose nuzzle into his neck.

“Mm hey you,” he managed a small smile, trying to turn around in Seth’s arms.

“Good morning,” Seth pecked his lips in a short bit chaste kiss. “Made you French toast.. I know how much you like it.”

Dean felt himself flush as he nuzzled against the warm plane of Seth’s toned chest. As much as he’d love to chow down on Seth’s cooking, (which Seth proved to be very skilled in the area), his stomach just wasn’t feeling great enough.

“Mm wanna stay with you and Ells..,” he settled for instead, not wanting Seth to worry about him.

It was almost into the dead of winter. The flu was normally spreading around like wildfire. It was probably just the beginnings of the flu. Nothing for Seth to worry his pretty little head about, especially when Dean could handle it. At least he thought so.

He sucked it up and ate a little bit, unaware that Seth was already watching him like a hawk. His doe eyes never left Dean as he sat across from him, giving Ella her morning bottle. He kept quiet for the most part, that was, until Dean was about to walk out the door.

“Something’s up,” his brown eyes gazed into Dean’s own icy blue ones as Ella babbled away in his arms.

“Seth it’s okay, my stomachs just a bit uneasy this morning. I’ll be fine in an hour or so.” At least he hoped it would.

“Dean, babe, please just stay home and rest. Your boss will understand,” Seth tried to beg, all while Dean shook his head.

“Seth, darling, I’m fi-,” Dean gagged a little as the unexpected lurch that his stomach gave brought back up the breakfast that he had eaten not even a half an hour ago.

“That’s what I thought. You stay here while I situate the baby,” Seth said before going to get Ella situated in her playpen.

“Be good while dada helps daddy out, okay bubba?” he kissed her head gently before tending to the problem at hand.

Dean couldn’t help but tear up. He felt so embarrassed, even though he knew Seth’s probably seen way worse. He sniffled a bit as gentle hands helped him out of his jacket before he was lead to the bathroom.

Another lurch of Dean’s stomach had him down on his knees in record time. This time however, the puke has made it into the toilet and not all over the carpet.

Seth’s hands almost startled him again when he felt his belt being undone and his pants slide down his thighs. He let out an involuntary whine, which had Seth hushing him before helping him back into his pajama pants.

“Easy baby, I’m just helping get you comfortable,” Seth said softly before his hands found Dean’s shoulders. They never once stopped rubbing gentle circles into Dean’s back and shoulders as he finished emptying his stomach.

The tears worked their way into Dean’s eyes as he retreated back into Seth’s lap. 

“Hey hey, you’re okay baby. I’m gonna take the best care of you,” Seth whispered as he brushed the curls out of Dean’s eyes before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Now why don’t we get you back into bed huh? You need to rest.”

Dean didn’t have it in him to argue and tell him that he was fine. They both knew it was a bullshit lie anyway. So instead, he let Seth pamper him and take care of him in any way that he thought necessary.

Little did Dean know that when Seth got worried, he turned into mother hen. Throughout the morning, he managed to balance his time between occupying their daughter and keeping up with her needs, while fussing over Dean. 

He truly thought Seth was part superhero. If their roles were reversed, Dean knew he wouldn’t have been able to keep as calm as his other half. Seth managed to keep calm and collected the whole time. Dean would’ve been pulling his own hair out. It made him love the other man even more than he thought possible.

********************************************

A little after lunch, Seth sauntered back into the bedroom that he and Dean shared. He had finally gotten Ella fed and down for a nap. So it was due time for him to come back and check on his other baby.

He knew Dean didn’t feel good this morning. Call it crazy, but he could feel his boyfriends unease before he even opened those perfect blue eyes. 

A small smile crept onto his face as he caught the sight of Dean. He was fast asleep, curled up on Seth’s side of the bed. Something Seth had learned with Dean being sick, is that he tended to be a bit clingy. He would definitely be lying if he said he didn’t think it was the most adorable thing ever. Besides his daughter sleeping of course.

He carefully pulled the sheets back, gently climbing back into bed beside his lover. His strong arms slowly wrapped their way around Dean’s thin waist as he gently nuzzled up against his back.

Dean hadn’t thrown up since he completely emptied his stomach this morning. He overall looked better than he had when he had woke up that morning. Either way, Seth wasn’t letting Dean out of bed. It was his day to fully rest, just in case he got sick again.

Seth smiled fondly at Dean while he watched the older man sleep. He couldn’t describe how full his heart felt. Being here with this outstanding man, having a baby with him, it was all so surreal. He still had trouble comprehending it sometimes.

All other thoughts were dismissed as he felt the body in his arms stir. His eyes followed as Dean slowly turned onto his other side, nuzzling his face into Seth’s chest. 

“Mm hi..,” he said, his voice thick with sleep. 

“Hi bubba, how’re you feeling?” Seth gave his forehead a gentle kiss.

“ ‘m okay, just tired. And I want your cuddles,” Seth chuckled as he held Dean closer to him. 

Leave it to Dean to give Seth butterflies over and over again.

“Anything for you baby boy,” Seth held him close, one of his hands sliding down to rub Dean’s belly gently. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. Even though I enjoy tending to you.” 

He gazed down at Dean, watching him blush. He mumbled a little to himself before he decided to go back to sleep, making Seth chuckle quietly.

Only his Dean.

********************************************

Dean really didn’t remember much that happened throughout the day. He had been in and out of consciousness for the most of it, only staying awake for Seth to feed him. Which Dean felt a tad embarrassed but Seth insisted. 

After he ate his soup and managed to keep it down, Seth brought the baby in to see him. As much as Ella loved her dark haired daddy, she was especially excited to see Dean today.

A small smile worked its way into his face as Seth brought her in and laid her between them. The baby screeched happily at the sight of her other father, reaching out her little hands. It made Dean’s heart melt. 

He dozed off again for awhile with his man by his side and his baby girl laying on his chest. He rested peacefully until he woke up in the middle of the night to his bladder aching for relief. He wasn’t expecting to wake up alone.

Curiosity in his mind, Dean crept down to the bathroom, relieving himself. He washed his hands quietly, thinking maybe Seth was asleep with Ella in her room.

Hushed voices were heard from the living room as Dean made his way back to the bedroom. Quietly, he crept to the entranceway of the room. There stood Seth in front of the window, the moonlight lighting up his handsome features. In his arms, Ella was chewing away at her fist.

“Never would I have imagined a life like this Ells,” Dean heard Seth whisper, catching the baby’s attention for a few moments.

“I grew up without a father in my life. My mom had a one night stand and the guy took off. That didn’t matter though, I still had your gramma, and she’s all I could’ve ever asked for in a mom. Here you are with the best two dads you’ll ever get baby girl,” he paused to kiss the baby’s head gently.

“I’ll always be here, and so will daddy. I’m excited to see you take your first steps, to hear your first words, even for your first day of kindergarten. That can wait though. I love holding you just like this too much to ever wish this time with you away. Pretty soon you’ll gain your own personality. And next thing I know you’ll be into boys, but too bad for you, you’re not dating until you’re in your 30s,” a soft chuckle left Seth’s throat as Dean watched on fondly. He absolutely adored Seth’s soft side.

“I know you’re still little and you don’t know what the hell I’m going on about, but there’s so much to life Ella. There’s so much beauty in the world, especially while you’re young. I remember when I was younger. Everyone picked on me for my hair, the music I listened to, anything they could find out about me. Including me being gay. They really had a field day with that,” Dean swore he could see a tear roll down Seth’s cheek.

“I’d go sit outside after a bad day and just enjoy the beauty in the things around me. Watching the animals was always my favorite.” He shifted Ella a little before settling back into the chair.

“Whatever you decide to do, or whoever you want to be, your daddy and I will always be here. You’re gonna change the world someday, I can already tell,” Seth smiled down at his daughter. “You’re gonna go far kid.”

Dean couldn’t keep quiet anymore. A small sniffle left his throat as he let his tears fall. “You’re really quoting an Offspring song for our daughter?”

Seth looked up at him, beaming. “You bet I did.. how long have you been there?”

“Awhile.. you weren’t in bed.”

“Ella was squirming.. I wanted you to rest so I brought her out here.”

“Well it looks like your speech put her to sleep,” Dean giggled the sleeping baby in Seth’s arms.

“Hush, I put a lot into that fatherly speech,” Seth pretended to be offended.

“Oh come on, beds cold without you,” Dean smiled before they both went back to bed together. 

Maybe his sick day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter! Enjoy! Feedback is very much appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth spend some unexpected time together.

Things had progressively gotten better after Dean’s little battle with whatever he was sick with. He was back to feeling like his good old self, despite still having some slight queasiness in the mornings. It hasn’t been as severe as it had been that day, so he hadn’t bothered telling Seth, not wanting to have him in constant worry. 

Besides, he and Seth both had progressively became more busy since Dean made his return back to work. He still worked his normal 8-5 on weekdays, but recently he’d been having to stay later. It seemed as if lately they had been slammed with all this extra work, which Dean didn’t want to get behind on at all. So he tried his best to stay as much as an hour later just to please his boss and get some of his work finished. 

Seth had been just as busy. Since it was the dead of winter, people were looking for things to do besides sit at home and rot away. They wanted something to do, or somewhere to go. Seth’s gym had been able to provide that for them, but that also meant that Seth himself had started to spend even more time at the facility. 

Whether it was to teach a class, or to just help Marek keep things in check, Seth had undoubtedly became busy. Dean was happy that their gym had gotten more popular because it made Seth happy, but at the same time he missed the time that they normally spent together. He missed their evenings normally spent cuddled up on the couch watching Disney movies with their little girl. 

With Dean working until five or later, and Seth starting as early as three, they were often faced with the challenge of finding Ella a baby sitter. They had three good candidates, depending on the days. Monday’s and Tuesday’s, Dean’s mother worked from home, so if they needed, she could always come watch her grandbaby. Wednesday’s and Thursdays were normally dedicated to Seth’s mother, who worked mornings and early afternoons, and was always up for some baby cuddles. If by chance they needed a sitter on a Friday, Renee and Corey were always up for some baby time, especially now since they were in preparation of having their own. 

Dean had received the news last Saturday night when Seth had a rare night off from the gym. Renee and Corey had invited them and Ella over for dinner, which they happily accepted the invite. It gave Dean a chance to catch up with his best friend while Seth bonded with Corey, who had recently started going to his gym. Needless to say, the two had gotten fairly close as friends, which had made Dean happy.

What made Dean happier was Renee announcing that after a few months of her and Corey trying, she was finally pregnant. Her dream of finally being a mother was going to come true, along with his dream of being an uncle to her baby. Ella has also been fairly happy with the news of a new little baby to play with, even if she was still too little to understand. Dean could still hear her happy little squeal in his mind. 

The thought alone was helping Dean press on through his work this morning. It indeed had been another rough morning, his stomach oddly nauseous again. The baby had also been unbelievably cranky due to some new little teeth that decided to poke through. She had been so distraught and miserable that even Seth’s usual magic touch couldn’t calm the sobbing little girl down. 

It made Dean’s heart ache that he couldn’t be at home with his baby girl, but he kept reminding himself that it was only for a few hours. That and she had her other father to try and keep her settled, which Dean could guess by the tone of Seth’s text messages, was a difficult task in its own. 

He let out a soft sigh as he gazed out the window, watching as the snow fell down in heavy flakes. It had been a helluva time getting to work this morning considering the roads hadn’t even been touched. His heart still wasn’t calmed down from when he was sliding around the roads.

He was honestly scared for the drive home tonight, considering the snow didn’t look like it was going to stop anytime soon. The roads should be good by then, he hoped. He wanted nothing more than to spend the evening taking care of his daughter. A part of him hoped that Seth would also be there to spend that time with them also, but with his schedule, Dean knew it was less than likely to happen. 

With his head hung low, Dean continued to work on his paperwork, the idea of Seth being home with them slowly slipping out of his mind. 

——————————————————

It was easy to tell that Ella was having a bad day. It was also easy to tell that Seth was running out of ideas to try to help comfort his baby girl. 

He shivered a little as he slid his shirt off, carefully laying back on the assortment of pillows at the head of his and Dean’s bed. Ella whined softly as Seth laid her against the warm skin of his chest. The skin to skin contact usually did the trick when it was Dean she was laying with. He had just hoped that it would do the trick now. 

“Oh Ella.. what am I going to do with you?,” he whispered softly as his hand gently rubbed at her back. 

With Ella being five months old, (someone tell Seth how his baby was growing up so fast!), it was due time that she would start getting some teeth. Even with that thought in mind, the drool that spilled out of his daughter’s mouth caught him entirely off guard. After a quick call to his mother, questioning her about everything that he could possibly do to help, (because she was a baby genius), he set to work with trying to comfort her. 

First, he made sure his hands were squeaky clean before gently rubbing his index finger over her sore little gums. He could tell it eased a little bit of her discomfort, but it wasn’t enough to entirely help her. So he made his way back to the internet in search of things to help her. That was this morning, now, since she had been relatively calmer, he was attempting to get her to take a nap.

It hurt Seth to know that his daughter was in pain. He was known for getting slightly protective over the people or things that he loved. Ever since finding out about his true place in Dean and Ella’s lives, he easily slipped into his role as the protector. He never wanted to ever see either of his babies in pain, physically or mentally, so he did his best to always keep them happy and healthy. Right now though, he was completely clueless on how to help the baby, and it made him feel terrible. 

Ella had just closed her eyes not even ten minutes before Seth’s phone started to vibrate rather loudly from the nightstand beside his head. She startled back awake, starting to cry again as Seth cursed under his breath. He reached over to grab the phone, answering it a little harsher than he normally would’ve. 

“What,” he mumbled, hearing Marek’s voice on the other line.

“Seth, I hate to bother you, but Tony called off. Some kind of Family emergency. Is there any way you can come in?” Marek asked, sounding a bit exasperated.

“Marek, do you not hear the screaming baby in the background?” he sighed as he rubbed his little girls back soothingly. “Look, I’m sorry for being snippy dude, but you know I’d come in on any other day, but Ella’s sick. She’s cranky, she can’t sleep, I can’t just leave her..”

He heard a little hum on the other line, a typical thing his friend did when he was thinking. 

“I’ll even come in early Saturday to make up time. But cmon man, you’re a dad too.. what if Dylan were sick?,” Seth was almost begging at his point. 

A sigh left his friends mouth. “Who’s gonna teach the class tonight?”

“There’s a guy I know who may be able to help. His names Josh.. I’ll forward you his number, just tell him you know me and he should be able to make something work,” Seth explained as Ella whined, wanting his full attention. 

“Man she sure does sound miserable,” Marek noted, being able to hear Ella’s angry whines through the phone. “I’ll give him a call.. take care of that baby okay? Dylan’s anticipating another play date in the future.”

A small smile made its way onto Seth’s face. “Thank you so much Marek.. I owe you for this one.”

After saying their goodbyes, Seth finally hung up the phone. He returned it to its spot on the nightstand before turning his attention back to his little girl. 

“ C’mere princess, daddy’s got you,” Seth cooed, cuddling Ella against his chest as he stood up. “He’s gonna make it all better, I promise.”

Repeating the same thing he did a little bit earlier, Seth was finally able to get the baby to calm. After rubbing her gums for a little bit, he made her a bottle, which she eagerly ate. He couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as Ella sucked it down, as if it were the last one she was gonna get. 

“Does daddy’s baby girl feel better now?” Seth whispered, pressing a gently kiss to her head as he rocked her. She hummed in response as her eyes progressively got heavier and heavier. 

Quietly, he made his way back to bed. He was successful in not bothering Ella enough to wake her back up. A soft sigh left his mouth as he felt his own eyes get heavy. Tending to his little girl was a lot of work, but he wouldn’t trade this time with her for anything in the world. Nothing made him happier than being a father to the sweetest little girl of them all, and of course being a boyfriend to the most handsome man that he had ever met. 

A sleepy smile made its way onto his lips as he thought about Dean. Due to their busy schedules, they haven’t had much time to spend together since he’s been back to work. Even weekends didn’t work much for them. Dean always has weekends off, but most of the time Seth got called into the gym during one of their afternoon cuddle sessions. Tonight would be a welcome night for them both to spend some time together. 

And Seth couldn’t wait.

——————————————————

Dean made it home around 6:30, curious to see Seth’s car still parked in its normal spot. Usually Seth would leave before him, considering he started at 5 or sooner. So what was he doing home? Was something wrong? 

Teeth bit against Dean’s plump bottom lip as he made his way inside the apartment. He took note of Seth’s shoes still by the door, also untouched. The living room had also been empty, the tv off, and all the pillows untouched from when Dean fixed them this morning. 

A light frown made its way onto Dean’s face as he found the mess in the kitchen. There were a variety of wet rags flung across the counter, along with an assortment of napkins, spoons, and one of Seth’s half eaten protein bars. There was also water all over the floor, which Dean cleaned up. 

The rest of the mess had been cleaned up as well before he decided to tiptoe his way back to Ella’s room. One quick look in at an empty crib had Dean changing his direction, heading to his own room. He let out a huff before quietly opening the door. 

One look at the sight that he was blessed with had all the fear and worry draining out of his tired body. Both of his babies were cuddled up together in bed, fast asleep and snoring softly. He couldn’t help but press a kiss to each of their heads, somehow managing to wake Seth up in the process.

“Mm Dean,” he mumbled lightly, reaching a hand towards the older male. 

“Hi baby,” Dean smiled, taking Seth’s hand and pressing a gentle kiss to it. 

“Lay with us?” Seth looked up at him hopefully, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Yeah of course, just let me change first..,” Dean whispered, unbuttoning his polo to switch it out for something more comfortable.

Seth’s big brown eyes watched him lazily as he got changed into his sweats. A happy little mewl was heard when Dean finally crawled into bed, nuzzling up against his boyfriend’s back. 

“How was your day?” Seth turned his head a little so he could look at Dean. 

“Boring. How was yours?” Dean asked.

“Well it was eventful. Ella’s gums were bothering her, which was why she was cranky this morning. And really all day. I tried a bunch of home remedies that my mom told me about to try and help her out a little,” Seth chuckled softly, eyes glancing down at the baby sleeping peacefully on his chest.

“Is that what the mess in the kitchen was?” Dean questioned, making Seth blush lightly.

“Maybe..”

“I got it taken care of.. as long as my babies are okay, that’s all I care about,” Dean whispered.

Seth nodded, slowly wrapping his free arm around Dean’s waist. “I called off to stay home with you guys.. I miss this.”

“Are you sure?” Dean gazed into his eyes. “I don’t want you missing out on anything..”

“It wasn’t anything important. Tony called off and Marek needed someone to teach the class. Just told him my baby was sick and I needed to be here with her. He understood.”

Dean nodded a little, nuzzling his nose against Seth’s chest, laying his head right by Ella’s. 

“I’m happy you’re here. I missed you,” Dean whispered, a hand rubbing his stomach on impulse.

“I’m happy to be here too babe, always am,” Seth whispered back.

Dean smiled softly and shut his eyes. He wanted to enjoy this surprise time that he was given to be with his family as a whole. Little did he know that the peace that he felt now, would be disrupted once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the extended wait on this. I am at an all time low with coming up for ideas for this story :(( This is more of a filler chapter than anything. If you guys have any ideas for future chapters, please feel free to drop ‘em in the comments! Thanks so much :))


End file.
